The Way We Were Before
by FFgal
Summary: QuistisSquallRinoaOC(it's a weird love chain!) Squall is on a mission with Quistis as he tries to finish it to get back to Rinoa. (CHAPTER 17 IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE)
1. The Beginning of Everything

Disclaimer: I don't own the game, a part of it, or the characters ( except a few I made up). I wish I did though.  
  
This is a story that tells the difficulties a relationship must face and how to trust and have faith in ones relationship.  
  
  
  
The Beginning of Everything :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Zell was walking down the hallway towards the dorms in his usual cheery mood.  
  
He arrives in front of Squall's room quickly going over what he was going to say  
  
in his mind to avoid Squalls bad side. It was 8:00 am.  
  
" Yo! Squall! You awake man?" he asks while opening the door without  
  
knocking. Apparently his plan to not get Squall angry didn't work.  
  
" Ever heard of knocking?" he replied bitterly. " What do you want?" Zell caught  
  
him with his shirt off and was looking through his closet for another one.  
  
"Umm. Sorry. I just wanted to know if you were going anywhere cause my and  
  
Irvine was juss goin' to Deling ya know. And I'm just saying that you're invited"  
  
" I have plans." Was all Squall said.  
  
" Ooooo. I bet you're going on a date with Rinoa aren't cha?" Zell teased.  
  
"......" After going out with her for 3 months, he was still not comfortable with  
  
discussing his relationship in public.  
  
" Okay, okay. I get the point. You don't want to tell me so I'll just excuse myself"  
  
Zell left quietly out of Squall's room. Squall continued to change and put on a navy blue  
  
shirt and his usual leather pants.  
  
(Why couldn't just say it? What ever, I'm supposed to meet Rinoa by the front  
  
gate. I don't want to keep her waiting. I can't wait to see her again.)  
  
He got out and locked his door. He saw Rinoa leaning at the railing by the gate.  
  
(She looks amazing). She did. She wore a light blue tank top and a skirt that went just  
  
above her ankle which had a slit at the side the went up to her knees. Without knowing it,  
  
Squall's cheeks turned red by looking at her.  
  
  
  
" So, what took you so long?" Rinoa asked with her sweet voice.  
  
" It's Zell. He came through my door while I was changing and asked me stupid  
  
questions."  
  
" I wish I could've seen that too!" Rinoa loved to tease Squall.  
  
" Oh yeah......." he bent towards Rinoa and gave her a kiss. He was a lot loose when  
  
it comes with Rinoa, and he liked it.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
It was a normal day for Zack. He had just finished up his breakfast and was going  
  
to the bakery shop that his late father handed down to him.  
  
" Ma! I'm going now! I'll be back by 10:00 pm. After I close at 6 I might catch a  
  
movie, so don't wait up for me!" shouted out Zack while he hurried out the door. He left his house in Balamb and headed towards the train station to Deling.  
  
  
  
He got his ticket and boarded the train. He's always loved trains so he didn't  
  
bother getting a seat but just stayed by the hallway looking past the plains outside. From  
  
the glass, he could see his reflection. What he saw was a 20 year old man. He had brown,  
  
short, spiky hair. Green eyes and just by his left eye, a little beneath his temple, was a  
  
birthmark that rather looked like Griever.  
  
  
  
He thought to himself.( When will I get a real job, a real girlfriend, my own place,  
  
and a real life? I can't keep living off my mother. I gotta get life ass together and start  
  
finding a new place, a new goal in life.)  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when a couple bumped him.  
  
" Oh. Sorry. Please excuse me." Said a girl wearing a light blue tank top. " Squall,  
  
apologize!"  
  
" I'm okay, that's not really necessary" Zack replied in a hurry.( She's beautiful.)  
  
" We're sorry......." Squall said in a monotone voice. " Let's get  
  
going Rinoa, I  
  
reserved a seat for us. We'll be using a SEED car"  
  
" Oooo, I just love those!" Rinoa turns to the man she bumped and said, " okay  
  
then, again I apologize." They left Zack and walked away while Rinoa was clutching  
  
Squall's arm.  
  
(She was beautiful. Rinoa was her name wasn't it? Too bad she's taken. Man, who  
  
was that guy that was with her? Clearly, with his looks that he could easily get any girl  
  
that he wanted-Squall? In SEED?! Isn't that the top ranking SEED, the commander!  
  
Wow, I wish I had a job like that. He's probably rich. I just hope I get to see HER  
  
again........)  
  
  
  
The train came to a stop without him realizing it. He got off and headed to shop.  
  
He entered his bakery and was greeted by an upset tone of voice.  
  
" Sir, I have some bad news........." it was the voice of Zack's assistant.  
  
  
  
" I just got here and there's bad news already! Wow, whatta way to start your  
  
day." Zack was disappointed.  
  
" I'm terribly sorry but I just checked our inventory, and, well......"  
  
" Just say it. We're a gil away from being bankrupt, aren't we"  
  
" Not quite. We have a few thousand left then we're done for. The thieves aren't  
  
helping as well." He said hesitantly, " and pretty soon sir, uh, you won't be able to afford  
  
to pay me."  
  
  
  
" oh Erik! You just had to say that didn't you. Here I was, planning to finally  
  
move out, then I am faced with the sick reality! I just hate my life!"  
  
Erik looked at his statistics paper for a moment, then thought for a while, while  
  
Zack was unloading his jacket and putting on his dusty uniform. " uh, sir. There maybe a  
  
way to get back on track........."  
  
Zack responded right away, hoping for a break, a miracle to save him from his  
  
hell, " Great! What is it?"  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"* Giggle* , can you believe that old man almost killed you just because you said  
  
hi to his grand daughter? That was nice of you though, to help her out. Kind of like the  
  
time when you helped me the second time we met. You were so quiet  
  
then......" Rinoa was still holding on tightly onto Squall's arms.  
  
" Yeah......." Squall was thinking for a while but was interrupted by a  
  
sudden growl in his stomach. " That's so embarrassing!"  
  
  
  
" No it's not! I think it's kinda cute. I'm hungry too, we haven't had any breakfast  
  
yet! I feel like having some fresh bread." Suggested Rinoa.  
  
" That's a great idea."  
  
Just then, they walked and noticed 'ZACK'S BAKERY'. They went in and were  
  
greeted by Erik.  
  
" Good morning." Erik said them then turned to the locker room and said, " Sir,  
  
we have our first customer!"  
  
A shout came from the locker room, " Alright, alright. I'll be there in a minute!"  
  
" So, what will you be having-" Erik was about to give them the menu when  
  
Zack came in.  
  
(Hey, It's him!!) Rinoa thought. " Hey, Squall, say something!!" Rinoa nudged  
  
Squall's side.  
  
".........." He didn't say anything.  
  
Zack walked up to Rinoa and shook her hand. Squall looked like he almost  
  
jumped him for touching her. Zack led the two to their seats.  
  
" Umm, we met at the train. I recognized who you guys were when I heard your  
  
name and I thought you could help me with something." Zack was now talking to Squall.  
  
" With what?!" Squall said coldly. He was still bitter at him because of the  
  
physical contact between him and Rinoa.  
  
" Squall!! Be nice!!" Rinoa recognized his tone of voice.  
  
" That's okay. I just really need help with my bakery. You see........  
  
I'm almost bankrupt."  
  
" Omigosh! That's horrible!" Rinoa put her hands on her lips.  
  
" So, what do you want us to do?" Squall asked.  
  
Zack told them about his plan over breakfast when Squall finally said, " fine, I'll  
  
talk to Cid about it. We'll see what we can do. But you know, you're going to have to pay  
  
us."  
  
" Don't worry about that." With that, Squall and Rinoa ended their breakfast and  
  
also their conversation.  
  
" Well that was pleasant." Rinoa was looking back to ZACK'S BAKERY while  
  
they were walking away. (Zack was pleasant enough.)  
  
  
  
" Not really. We've already wasted enough time."  
  
They enjoyed the rest of their day and returned to the garden by 5:00 pm. Like  
  
Squall promised, they headed straight to Cid's office but was greeted by an unexpected  
  
person.  
  
" Oh, hi guys," the blonde haired girl said kind of disappointedly.  
  
" Hi Quisty," Rinoa replied defensively. Rinoa and Quistis was never really on  
  
good terms with each other because of Squall. But they never showed it.  
  
  
  
" ........" Squall simply looked away. When Quistis noticed, she was even more disappointed.  
  
" Well, I need to go....... Dr. Kadowaki needs me......"  
  
Quistis, quietly walked away.  
  
  
  
When she left, Rinoa and Squall didn't say anything to each other. They walked  
  
towards the elevator and quickly arrived to Cid's office. They told everything about Zack  
  
and his problem.  
  
" Well, we haven't received any missions lately because of the peace and we  
  
don't really need the money. I think I'll let Rinoa handle this on her own. This can be her  
  
first mission ever since becoming a SEED a week ago."  
  
" But sir!" Squall quickly complained.  
  
" I'll be alright Squall," Rinao assured. (Looks like I get to see him  
  
again......) "This should be easy. Besides, the Bakery needs a woman's touch."  
  
" But-" Squall tried to say something but it was over.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 


	2. Feelings and Everything around it

Disclaimer: This is torture, you all know I don't own anything. If I did, I would gloat!!! Heh heh, Me, the owner of SQUARE, HA!! I WISH (I'm whishing o)  
  
  
  
Feelings and Everything Around it :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
" It's okay Squall," she assures Squall then turns to Cid, " Thank you again  
  
Headmaster Cid. I'll do a good job on it."  
  
  
  
" I'm sure you will! I look forward for the good results" Cid smiled and got back  
  
to his work. Rinoa and Squall saluted and headed out his office.  
  
  
  
" Squall, I'd like to go back to ZACK'S BAKERY and tell him that we are - I  
  
mean, I am able to do the mission." she was sort of careful saying it. She knew how  
  
Squall felt about her being alone. Realizing that she was now alone and in charge. She  
  
liked the feel of it.  
  
  
  
" Why not just call him?" he suggested. He was anxious.  
  
  
  
" We were not able to get the phone number. It's okay, it's not that far, I can take  
  
the garden car there."  
  
  
  
" Then I'll come with you........" Squall again tried to argue.  
  
  
  
Rinoa put on a commanding voice, " Commander Squall! You have a job to do at  
  
Garden and you have no time to mess around accompanying rookies to their own  
  
mission." (I'm sorry Squall, but I have to do this myself. I finally get to show off what I  
  
can do. You can't take care of me forever. )  
  
  
  
" Rinoa, you know I trust you. You know I love you. So, I am willing to sacrifice  
  
my longing to be with you to satisfy your needs." Squall said passionately and Rinoa  
  
returned it with a passionate kiss. He was about to make a move while they were on the  
  
elevator but Rinoa avoids him.  
  
  
  
" We'll continue this when I get back, okay?" She said with a grin. ( I wouldn't  
  
miss it for the world)  
  
  
  
He set his distance and tucked his shirt back in," I'm looking forward to it."  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Rinoa arrived in front of ZACK'S BAKERY at 5:30pm just before Zack had to  
  
close. She got in and was greeted by Zack. She told him the she accepts the mission.  
  
  
  
" Your headmaster is assigning this mission to you only? What did Squall say  
  
about that? I bet he was pretty upset. If I was him, I would not want to let go of such a  
  
pretty lady." Charmed Zack.  
  
  
  
" You're right, he was upset. However, I convinced him that I'm able to take care  
  
of myself." She said, " So, what's the plan?"  
  
  
  
Zack told her his plan about intercepting the thieves on their next try and Rinoa's  
  
job was to defeat them. He said that he doesn't have an exact plan but that was another  
  
job that Rinoa had to do.  
  
  
  
" So......... you know-I um, I find it boring to talk about this, no  
  
offence!" Zack said quickly.  
  
  
  
" That's alright. None taken. So then, what do you want to do?" Rinoa sounded  
  
almost too curious.( What am I thinking about!! I can't be thinking what I think I'm  
  
thinking. What is this I'm feeling. I am getting so nervous that I am even confusing myself  
  
when I think! I think I'm using the words "think" too much while I'm thinking. Stop it  
  
Rinoa. Just stop thinking.)  
  
  
  
Zack noticed the uneasiness in Rinoa's eyes. Somehow this made him feel better  
  
and more confident.  
  
  
  
" Well, I gotta close the bakery soon," Zack glances at the clock on the wall, " I  
  
was planning on doing something after. I was going to watch a movie. Maybe you'd like  
  
to come?"  
  
  
  
(Why is he asking me? Doesn't he know I have a relationship with Squall?  
  
Doesn't he know that Squall will pound him if he found out that he was even thinking  
  
about me.)  
  
  
  
" Well-um, you see-" Rinoa couldn't find the words to explain it to him. Her mouth  
  
felt so dry and it felt like they wouldn't open.  
  
  
  
Zack once more saw the uneasiness that Rinoa was going through so he decided  
  
to help her out.  
  
  
  
" Don't worry. I think I know what you are thinking. Heh, I think I'm using the  
  
word 'think' too much! Don't worry about it, this is just a friend thing."  
  
  
  
This relieved her. A lot. She thought about the proposition for a while and then  
  
thought about Squall. (Squall doesn't have a say in this. Why shouldn't I go.) Then she  
  
remembered the promise that she made to him: " We'll continue this when I get  
  
back........"  
  
  
  
(I'm sure he can wait.........)  
  
  
  
" I don't have any plans at the moment and Squall is busy doing "commander"  
  
work and I'm not permitted to disturb him, so........, I'll go."  
  
  
  
Zack's eyes suddenly brightened. His feet seemed lighter that it looked like he  
  
was going to jump for joy! He tried to act casually about it.  
  
  
  
" That's great! I'll just finish up here and change into my clothes then we can go  
  
okay?"  
  
  
  
" Okay"  
  
  
  
" Don't peek!" Zack added sounding sneaky as if he wanted her to.  
  
  
  
(Who does he think I am? Why would I do such a thing? I don't want to know  
  
what's under those pants. Why am I thinking about it then? Why can' I stop thinking  
  
about it?.)  
  
  
  
" Rinoa! Are you still there?" Zack shouted from the changing room.  
  
  
  
" Yeah!"  
  
  
  
" You seemed quiet so I thought you've left," he was now walking out of the  
  
changing room.  
  
  
  
Rinoa quickly stopped thinking and tried to make conversation.  
  
  
  
" So, are we taking my car??"  
  
  
  
After two hours of movies, they went to a café and chatted some more. They were  
  
bonding much quicker than she and Squall had. She found out that they had many things  
  
in common. After another hour, they decided to say their goodbyes. Zack, obviously tried  
  
to sneak a kiss, but Rinoa just avoided it pretending she was going to pick something up.  
  
Rinoa left, smiling and headed back. She went straight to her dorm, forgetting about her  
  
promise to Squall.  
  
  
  
Rinoa opened her door. It was dark. She didn't bother turning it on because the moon was providing the light that she need.. She pulled of the tank top that and works her way around the room. She suddenly had a feeling that someone was there. Squall had taught her well, during the course of their relationship.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Rinoa........ I've missed you.........." It was a voice. A familiar voice. She listened for it, feeling her way around the room, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. She was not scared, Squall taught her that as well.  
  
  
  
Rinoa suddenly jumped out of surprise. At this moment, she was topless. The man behind her could see from the light of the moonlight her soft white skin. He could see it glowing. He stepped closer to her. Rinoa did not turn around. She had an idea who this was and she wanted him to do, whatever he wanted.  
  
  
  
" Rinoa........." Then a hand caressed her shoulder from behind.  
  
He softly kisses her ears, working down to her neck and onto her shoulders.  
  
  
  
There was only one person who had access to her dorm except her. She wasn't scared,  
  
she didn't flinch. There was something about the touch that calmed her. She inhaled as  
  
she felt his lips against her body. She wanted nothing more. She couldn't stand of not  
  
seeing him any longer, so she slowly turned around, being careful not to lose the feeling  
  
that he was emitting. Not once did they dare break their contact.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Squall........" Rinoa whispered. She puts her head on his chest.  
  
She looked deep into his eyes and started to kiss his lips. She put her arms around the  
  
man's waist as he unzipped the zippers at the back of her skirt. He slowly slips it off and  
  
throws it behind him.  
  
  
  
"I was waiting for you......Now I can't wait any longer." He turned his  
  
kiss again to her neck and trailing kisses to her shoulders. "I miss  
  
you Rinoa. I love you."  
  
  
  
Rinoa silently giggled at the sound of him saying those words. She loved hearing  
  
it, especially at a time like this. She inhaled Squall's intoxicating scent, "I love you too,  
  
Squall." She grabs the belt from his leather pants and pulled him closer. She felt his skin  
  
against her bare body. "I won't keep you waiting any more."  
  
  
  
They didn't say anything anymore. They didn't need to. They let love take its  
  
course. Squall turned her around and pulled her into a hug, tightly against his bare chest.  
  
Rinoa put her arms around his neck and she kissed him. She was sure he was passionately  
  
kissing back.  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 


	3. Feelings and Everything around it2

Disclaimer: The same as ch.2 I will NEVER own a part of this game or SQUARE.  
  
  
  
Feelings and Everything Around it - 2  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
(Ahhh! Fresh air! That's all that I need to cool myself off. All I need is to be alone  
  
and think.)  
  
  
  
A tall girl with long blonde hair was out alone on the garden's balcony. She was  
  
wearing her SEED uniform. She was upset about something. She was once again alone,  
  
always alone.  
  
  
  
(What's the point in even trying. Ever since SHE arrived, all chances with him  
  
just suddenly vanished. Why can't I stop thinking about him? I can't stand the sight of  
  
them hugging each other, kissing each other. I don't even want to think about what things  
  
they do when they're alone. Especially in Squall's office, they spend so much time in  
  
there...... Ahhhh........)  
  
  
  
She was now taking deep breaths. Trying to inhale the soothing smell of the  
  
ocean, the forest, and the sky.  
  
  
  
" Hey, Selphie! Look! It's Quistis!" It was Irvine. Quistis quickly turned around  
  
upon hearing their whispers.  
  
  
  
" Heeeyyyy. What's up Quisty. Whacha doin' all by your lonesome self?" Selphie  
  
sounded sort of hyper. She leaned to Quistis' ear then whispered something. " Thinkin'  
  
'bout Squall again? Don't deny it! 'Cause I know you will!!!"  
  
  
  
Quistis turned bright red then suddenly burst with anger, " I AM NOT!"  
  
  
  
" Alright, Alright, calm down there lil' lady. Women as pretty as you should not  
  
be acting like that! Ya know it's not healthy, it'll ruin your beautiful sounding voice!! I  
  
would hate to 'hear' that happen, 'cause I just love----"  
  
  
  
" Irvine!!" Selphie sounded jealous.  
  
  
  
He quickly tried to defend himself, " O-Of course I wasn't counting you,  
  
Selphie. You know you're the prettiest of them all! And no one can sing as well as you!!  
  
Heh, heh" Sweat could be seen from his face. It was not nice to anger Selphie.  
  
  
  
(You guys make me sick!)  
  
  
  
" Awww, okay, you know I could never stay mad at you."  
  
  
  
The two started snuggling with each other. Quistis was beginning to get sick of  
  
the sight. Or maybe, she was envious, she didn't know. Nonetheless, she left them alone  
  
quietly and headed for her dormitories. It was now 9:00 pm.  
  
  
  
Quistis started getting ready for bed. She lay down and stared at her ceiling. She  
  
was having trouble falling asleep. All she could do now was think. She couldn't help it  
  
even if she tried to........  
  
  
  
(Squall........ what is it about you that attracts women like me....  
  
I........when Rinoa came to your-everybody's life, everyone seemed relieved.  
  
Everyone knew that you liked Squall. You were even going out with Siefer ! No one can  
  
tame him!!! At first I wasn't worried. I thought that you had no chance because he was  
  
stubborn and even I, his instructor and friend, could not. I thought that he would choose  
  
a life long friend over some girl who just came into his life a year ago. I guess I was  
  
wrong. You came waltzing in the party, attempted to hypnotize him, then took his arm and  
  
got him to dance. It hurt me so much seeing him dance with you. He dances with you even  
  
if he just met you, but me......he doesn't even want to see me. As much as I hated  
  
that party, I will never forget it......... he looked so handsome. That night,  
  
he told me to talk to a wall..... heh. Squall, why couldn't it be me? All Rinoa has  
  
that I don't is....... is........ What is it that made you like her? What?  
  
I need you...... Squall.......)  
  
  
  
  
  
Looking at the ceiling, Quistis started, slowly drifting off to sleep. That night she  
  
was determined to dream of Squall. If he can't be with her in reality, she will be with him  
  
in her dreams.  
  
  
  
(Goodnight........Squall........)  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 


	4. Inevitable seperation

Disclaimer: Oh I give up!! I refuse to mention this every chapter. We all know by now that I don't own anything.  
  
  
  
Inevitable Separation  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Uuhhh." Squall was now awake, " Good morning, Rinoa....."  
  
  
  
Rinoa opened her eyes. She smiled at the man beside her and slowly turned her  
  
eyes to his digital watch on the side table. The watch said 8:30 am. Rinoa's eyes suddenly  
  
opened widely. She flustered out of bed. She got of the safety of her blanket and got of  
  
thee bed revealing her tender body. She bent down beside the bed to pick up and put on  
  
her clothes on. Squall was watching her with slight disappointment. He didn't know why  
  
she was in such a hurry. After she got dressed, she sat down at the edge of the bed and  
  
bent down to kiss his check. He was confused.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Rinoa? Where are you going?" Squall said after taking her arm to pull her back  
  
to his bed., " Come and stay with me......." Rinoa was now lying down  
  
beside him because he put his arms around her.  
  
  
  
  
  
" I-I'm sorry Squall, darling." She struggles to get out of Squall's barrier, " I  
  
need to go. I told Zack that I'd meet him at 8:00." She quickly got up avoiding his sad  
  
eyes. "I am incredibly late! I can't botch my first mission." Rinoa walked towards the  
  
washroom and was quickly washing her face and brushing her hair at the same time.  
  
  
  
" Zack.....? Your mission......?" Squall sounded a little  
  
suspicious, but Rinoa didn't hear him. He didn't like the thought that she would be  
  
spending the rest of her day with Zack.  
  
  
  
Squall also got up and quickly dressed up. Rinoa was inside the shower as Squall  
  
arrived in the washroom.  
  
  
  
He was standing right outside the bathtub where she was. " I'll drop you off." He  
  
was now sure of himself that he is jealous.  
  
  
  
" No!" she answered almost too hasty. " I-I don't need it. I can drive there." She  
  
stepped out of the shower, undressed and also dripping wet. "Pass me the towel will  
  
you?" He handed her the towel and she quickly put on the clothes that she stored in his  
  
room at situations such as this.  
  
  
  
Squall was following her all over the place. " I never got to ask you last night why  
  
you took so long. I missed you so much and I never felt the need to be with you so much.  
  
What took you so long? I hope, I just hope that you weren't with him. You took so long. I  
  
waited her for you, you said you'd come. I needed to touch you. Hear you. Smell you. I  
  
needed you and you weren't there." He was staring to act like the young teenager he used  
  
to be.  
  
  
  
" Squall..... I'm sorry. I really can't talk right now." Squall was about to  
  
kiss her goodbye when she swiftly avoided it and left the room.  
  
  
  
" Rinoa....."  
  
Squall didn't know what to think. He decided to dress up as well because he  
  
realized that he was so occupied with following Rinoa around, that he forgot to put on a  
  
pair of pants and his shirt.  
  
  
  
" COMMANDER SQUALL! PLEASE REPORT TO THE HEADMASTER'S  
  
OFFICE. I REPEAT, COMMANDER SQUALL PLEASE REPORT TO THE OFFICE"  
  
it was the speaker.  
  
  
  
" What do they want now! It's too early in the morning to call me." Squall was  
  
grumbling to himself. He quickly finished dressing up and left his room.  
  
  
  
He walked to the elevator with his head down and his hand on his pocket. He  
  
arrived at the office only to see Quistis standing in front of Headmaster Cid's desk.  
  
  
  
(What is she doing here? Was she called too. I didn't hear anything, maybe she  
  
was called down when Rinoa and me were still sleeping. Maybe that was what woke me  
  
up..... her name......)  
  
  
  
" Good morning Squall. I am deeply sorry to wake you up. But I was just talking  
  
to Quistis here about a problem down at Esthar and I was wondering if you could  
  
accompany her."  
  
  
  
Quistis sounded surprised. She gave a slight smile at Headmaster Cid and turned  
  
to look at Squall.  
  
  
  
" But, sir! Rinoa......" (who will take care of Rinoa?) He quickly had a  
  
vision of Rinoa and Zack together. This angered him slightly.  
  
  
  
" Don't worry. It won't take long. It'll only be about two weeks or so. You'll be  
  
staying at Esthar with Quistis, we'd already prepared accommodations."  
  
  
  
Squall thought about it and said, " Fine," he sounded quite cross, " you've already  
  
prepared and yet you haven't spoken to me about it or even told me what the mission is  
  
about! Nonetheless, I will do it. I, though, will no stay no longer than two weeks."  
  
  
  
" Great! Well, in Esthar, they reported rebels called THE BLACK KNIGHTS and  
  
they terrorize the city. All you have to do is eliminate or capture their leader and they will  
  
surely back down. They didn't seem too organized of a terrorist group."  
  
  
  
" And my father isn't doing anything?"  
  
  
  
Quistis finally spoke, " Yes. President Laguna had already tried to assemble his  
  
soldiers. However, most of the soldiers are a part of the terrorism. He hasn't got enough  
  
to deploy." After saying all that, she realized that it was Squall she was talking to and lost  
  
her composure.  
  
  
  
" Okay, that's that. Get ready to leave right away!"  
  
  
  
Squall's attention turned to Cid, " Right away? You mean not tomorrow?"  
  
  
  
" Yes, I'm afraid everything is going horribly wrong out there that they need  
  
assistance right away."  
  
  
  
" B-But, headmaster Cid! Rinoa has gone away for her mission down at Deling.  
  
She'll be back tonight, can't I wait until she gets back? I'd like to say goodbye to her at  
  
least!"  
  
  
  
Quistis' face suddenly became melancholy. She was still jealous of Squall and  
  
Rinoa. However, she loved him so much that she is willing to help him out, " Sir, I think  
  
it would be a good idea to leave it for tomorrow. We will need lots of time to prepare  
  
since it will only be the two of us."  
  
  
  
Squall was shocked by this, then, " Wait! Wait a minute! Don't tell me it will only  
  
be me and her? How will we be able to do any better than 100 of my father's soldiers?  
  
Two against a whole army! You do know what you are doing?"  
  
  
  
" Yes, well we can't help that. Last night Zell, Selphie, Irvine, and a few more  
  
SEEDS left for another mission. You guys are the only well trained ones left that is able  
  
to take on this mission. Besides, we have a former instructor and a commander working  
  
together, who by the way, defeated the sorceress. You'll be fine! One Squall can take on  
  
100 men. You'll be fine!"  
  
  
  
(He puts so much faith in me and Quistis. He expects me to take on a whole group  
  
of terrorist with Quistis alone? Quistis..... and me..... alone.....)  
  
  
  
" Squall, it'd be best if you start preparing right away. Quistis and Squall, you are  
  
dismissed!"  
  
  
  
The two saluted and left the office together. The meeting took an hour which  
  
means it was now 10:00.  
  
  
  
" Well, I umm.. need to go and p-prepare." Quistis was looking at Squall's eyes  
  
and stopped a bit." Okay then. Maybe we could have lunch together later, say about  
  
12:00, to talk about things. You know. The mission?  
  
  
  
" ......." Squall didn't say anything.  
  
  
  
" Oh, okay, I guess you're too busy-" she was cut off by Squall.....  
  
  
  
" What ever, I'll meet you at the cafeteria." Squall turned to the opposite of  
  
Quistis and went to his dorm.  
  
  
  
Two hours had passed and Squall was sitting all by himself in the cafeteria. He  
  
was thinking about Rinoa.  
  
  
  
(I will be away from her for two weeks. Yesterday alone I couldn't stand being  
  
alone for two hours. Who will stay and be with me for two weeks?  
  
.....Quistis.....? I don't like it.)  
  
  
  
The cafeteria suddenly opened which caught his attention. There was Quistis  
  
walking towards him. She shyly sat down across Squall.  
  
  
  
(Quistis never used to act like this. I wonder what changed her?)  
  
  
  
" Hello. So, Quistis, whose idea was it to ask me to go to Esthar? Was it you?"  
  
Squall decides to make the first conversation.  
  
  
  
She slightly turned red, " W-well yes. Cid told me that everyone else was gone.  
  
And no one else was available at the moment. I also thought that you might want a reason  
  
to visit your father. I've heard that you haven't seen him since we went to Esthar."  
  
  
  
" People were talking about me?" She turned red even more. " Forget about it. So,  
  
what do you think of this terrorist crap. You think we'll be okay. Do you as much  
  
confidence in us as Cid has."  
  
  
  
Quistis flinched when he said 'us'. " Yes, I do. I think that we'll be fine because  
  
we are well trained." She put her head down once more and continued, " And I think that  
  
I'll be fine because you will be there with me."  
  
  
  
(What is she thinking? She seems to be glad that it is only us......)  
  
  
  
They were both quiet for a while and were both deep in thought that all they did  
  
was eat their food. The silence was getting uncomfortable. Squall quickly finished his  
  
food in hope that he can escape the silence but somehow 'he' wanted to stay. They  
  
continued their conversation a while after.  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
(I wonder what's taking her so long. Maybe she got throw off when I tried to kiss  
  
her goodnight? Maybe he thought I was a jerk and decided that she doesn't want to see  
  
me again? I am so rusty in the whole girl business...... It's been quite a while  
  
since I saw her.)  
  
  
  
" Sorry I'm late!"  
  
  
  
Zack's heart leapt for joy. He was glad to hear her voice once more.  
  
  
  
" I'm so sorry I'm late. I..... kinda slept in....."  
  
  
  
" It's okay Rinoa. Better late than never. So, shall we get started?"  
  
  
  
" Good idea! So what's the plan?"  
  
  
  
They sat down together while Zack left the store with Erik. Erik was quietly  
  
glancing at them once in a while, looking at Zack's expression and how he was blankly  
  
staring at Rinoa whenever she spoke.  
  
  
  
" Well, anyways, I thought of one when I was with Squall this morning. I thought  
  
that I could pretend to work for you, no pay will be needed, and when they strike, we  
  
surprise them. This is the only one I could think of defeating them with only me and you  
  
to do it. It's called guerrilla warfare."  
  
  
  
" That's a great plan," Zack was staring at her with his hands on his chin, " I think  
  
we should start tomorrow. For now I think we should relax for a while." Zack was still  
  
staring, talking in sort of a dreamy tone. " We should talk."  
  
  
  
" What do you want to talk about?" She said in a curious way.  
  
  
  
(Tell me about yourself. I want to know everything about you-inside and out.)  
  
"Why don't we talk about Squall?"  
  
  
  
" Squall? Why?" she was even more curios than before.  
  
  
  
" Well, for instance, I want to know why you're going out with him?" (What are  
  
you saying? You're so obvious! Change the subject, right away!)  
  
  
  
It was too late, " Well, we met at a ball celebrating the new SEEDS and there I  
  
say Squall. He looked so handsome, I couldn't resist now dancing with him." Now it was  
  
her who was dreaming. " Even his dance was perfect. Then, after, I thought I'd never see  
  
him again and I didn't care because I was going out with other person at the time whom I  
  
thought would be there-I later found out that he didn't become a SEED- that's why."  
  
  
  
" So, you're attracted to SEEDS."  
  
  
  
" No. it's not that. There was a similarity between them. They were both  
  
incredibly stubborn. They both seemed like little babies who need guidance. Something  
  
in them attracted me. I also found out later that they were rivals. You saw the scar on  
  
Squall's face?"  
  
  
  
" Yeah! I was wondering where that came from."  
  
  
  
" Yeah, well, they were 'practicing' and, well, they gave each other scars."  
  
  
  
" What was his name? This guy with the scar?"  
  
  
  
" Seifer."  
  
  
  
" I've heard the name before.."  
  
  
  
" well, you should have. Anyways, we see each other again. The reason I came to  
  
the party that night was to request assistance from SEED and guess who I got? Him."  
  
  
  
" It was fate I guess......"  
  
  
  
" You could say that. We went on mission after mission together after that. We  
  
were separated a few times but he was right there when I needed rescuing. He even  
  
rescued me in space, even if he was out of oxygen."  
  
  
  
" Quite romantic......." (Now I really know that I don't deserve a girl  
  
like Rinoa. I can't even keep the one that I have. She probably forgot about me.  
  
Everybody does. I'm always alone.)  
  
  
  
" Are you okay, Zack?" She sounded worried.  
  
  
  
" Yeah, I was just thinking."  
  
  
  
" About.......?"  
  
" ......." He couldn't say anything. He didn't have anything to say.  
  
  
  
Rinoa tried to break the silence, " Well, now that I've told you my story, it's time  
  
to tell me yours."  
  
  
  
" What? About my girlfriend?"  
  
  
  
" Yes, you must have one. A nice and handsome guy like you should be able to  
  
get a lot of girls."  
  
  
  
(Handsome..... Am I?) " Well, I do....."  
  
  
  
" But......?" She was unusually interested.  
  
  
  
" I haven't seen her in a while. I'm alone now." The atmosphere around Zack has  
  
changed. He seemed sad somehow. " She left for Winhill a year ago to star her own  
  
business there. I haven't heard from her for a month. As far as I know, we aren't even  
  
going out any longer."  
  
  
  
" Are you okay......?" She was getting concerned.  
  
  
  
" I am just so troubled right now. .....I can't...... I miss her."  
  
(I miss her a lot. But I wish that you would come to me and make me feel better. I need  
  
someone. Someone who cares.)  
  
  
  
Rinoa held his hand from across the table and stood up to walk to him.  
  
  
  
" It's okay. Time will heal you. I'll help...... time-all you need is  
  
time." She slowly pulled Zack up to hug him.  
  
  
  
(Thank you Rinoa. You are the only one who can help me now.......)  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 


	5. Goodbyes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except Zack (not in a relationship type of way n_n )  
  
  
  
"Good-Byes"  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
After talking with Zack for a few more hours pondering and wondering their love  
  
lives, Rinoa decided to go back to Balamb garden and meet up with Squall to tell him  
  
how her mission is progressing. She arrived at the garden by 1:30 pm. She went to look  
  
for Squall around the garden. She checks his dorm and he was not there. She checked the  
  
training center and the bridge and nobody had any idea as to where he went. It seems no  
  
one knew where Quistis were as well.........  
  
  
  
She passed the dorm and when on her way to check in the cafeteria, she  
  
accidentally bumps into Zell because she was too preoccupied to her thoughts.  
  
( Squall....... Where are you. I hope you aren't avoiding from me. I  
  
hope you're still not mad at me for leaving you like that. I was just-I don't know what I  
  
was thinking. I know you wouldn't avoid me....... you said you couldn't live  
  
without-)  
  
  
  
" Oooff! Hey man watch were you'r-e going........ Oh, it's you  
  
Rinoa! You really gotta stop daydreaming about Squall like that. It could really get you  
  
into a serious accident!!!" Zell sounded like he was in a hurry.  
  
  
  
" Zell!! I was not daydreaming! I was just thinking.," Then she suddenly realized  
  
that she hasn't asked Zell yet, " hey Zell. Speaking of thinking, I was wondering whether  
  
you've seen Squall or not."  
  
  
  
" Well, well, well. You see. I told cha that you were thinking of Squall!" Rinoa  
  
gave him a sharp look then stopped teasing, " okay, okay. It's your lucky day! I saw him  
  
inside the cafeteria. He's been there since-like 11:30! I hope he hasn't eaten the whole  
  
cafeteria yet!"  
  
  
  
( What's wrong Squall? You're not usually at the cafeteria because you don't like  
  
crowds..........)  
  
  
  
" Umm. .......Rinoa? Are you with me? Oh well-oh yeah! I  
  
remember, I saw him with Quistis. I also heard that he is being dispatched on a mission  
  
to-somewhere, I forgot. You wanna come with? I'm on my way there myself, you  
  
know-to get a second helping of those delicious hot-dogs."  
  
  
  
At this time, Rinoa was no longer listening to him once she heard his say that  
  
Squall was with Quistis and also the mission. She started walking away without even  
  
realizing it while Zell finally stopped talking to himself and caught up to her.  
  
  
  
" Hey Rinoa! Man, you really know how to diss a guy. It's okay. I know the guy  
  
you want to talk to is Squall. I'll leave ya now. I gotta get those hot- dogs!!" Zell happily  
  
skipped away with his hands in his pockets.  
  
  
  
( Why?)  
  
  
  
Rinoa walked inside only to see a cafeteria filled with people and a long line up  
  
by the hot-dog stand and Zell at the end of it, shouting. She looked around and hopefully  
  
thought that he really wasn't with her. She walked around some more and worked her  
  
way into the crowd. Towards the corner of the cafeteria, when the crowd was cleared, she  
  
was shocked by what she saw.  
  
  
  
" So, how's second-in-command been treating you. I gave you that job but I never  
  
really get to ask you how you were doing..........." Rinoa could barely  
  
hear their conversation. She saw the dreamy look Quistis is giving Squall. This angered  
  
her. She slowly walked towards them pretending not to look frustrated. Squall's acute  
  
hearing heard her footsteps and turned his attention to the sound.  
  
  
  
Squall quickly dropped his conversation with Quistis, " ......Rinoa  
  
you're back." He quickly stood up to give Rinoa a tight but warm hug and a kiss. Quistis'  
  
disappointment could easily be seen, though no one did. " I've missed  
  
you......" then kissed her again.  
  
  
  
She separated herself from his grasp and started talking, " Squall, I wanted to talk  
  
to you." Squall looked at her as if he was signaling her to continue, " ......in  
  
private, if it's not too much trouble........"  
  
  
  
He briefly glanced back to Quistis and realized what she meant, " ohh," he turned  
  
again to the woman sitting at the table, " Quistis, could we continue our conversation  
  
later, perhaps. It was really nice talking to you, it's been a while."  
  
  
  
( You never really used to talk to her even when we were still  
  
traveling......)  
  
  
  
Quistis gathered herself together and slowly stood up. " Okay,  
  
Squall........" She walked away with her eyes in front of her, trying her best  
  
not to break down and cry.  
  
  
  
Rinoa sat down to where Quistis was sitting then Squall did as well.  
  
  
  
( He's going on a mission. I don't want to be alone........) " Squall,  
  
how was your morning?"  
  
  
  
" It's okay, what I want to know is how was yours. How was your very first day  
  
on your own."  
  
  
  
" It's okay. We already have a plan figured out. It's the usual lure- then-in-then-  
  
catch-them-plan." Rinoa was unusually afraid to talk to Squall, afraid of the answer.  
  
" D-do you want to tell me something?"  
  
  
  
" Umm," Squall also seemed fidgety, " Oh yeah. I was asked by the headmaster to  
  
go to Esthar. I need to go there for about a week or two. I was supposed to go right away  
  
but then Quistis helped me persuade Cid to let me go tomorrow. You know, so I could  
  
say goodbye to you." He held her hand, gently rubbing it.  
  
  
  
Rinoa was afraid of this, " Quistis.........?"  
  
  
  
" Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you, " it sounded like he intentionally did, " Cid  
  
ordered us to go. We couldn't go with anyone else because everybody else was on a  
  
different one."  
  
  
  
Rinoa interrupted, she was no longer being held by him, " I just saw Zell a while  
  
ago."  
  
  
  
" Zell, well, he has sort of the same type of mission you do. He's able to easily  
  
come back here. And you know he would not miss hot-dogs for anything!"  
  
  
  
" Oh........."  
  
  
  
He held her hands once more and his tone of voice became more serious, more  
  
intimate. " Rinoa, don't worry, like you said, I'll be fine. I'll finish this job and come  
  
back to your arms as soon as possible," he stood up and knelt beside Rinoa as if he was  
  
going to propose, " I promise........... I'll come back to you and we will  
  
continue being the way we always were. I promise. ......I love  
  
you......" he simply gave Rinoa a quick kiss on the lips, afraid that anyone may  
  
have seen that.  
  
  
  
Rinoa simply whispered back, " I love you too......." ( you don't  
  
know how much.........)  
  
  
  
He stood up, " I need to go now. I need to prepare for the trip. It will be tough to  
  
handle this with only the two of us," he then quickly changed the subject, " have you had  
  
lunch. You should eat. You will need all the strength for tomorrow. I want you to take  
  
care of yourself for me, I won't be able to for two weeks." He gave her another hug,  
  
"Don't forget........" Then kissed her.  
  
  
  
He walked away, not looking back. Rinoa continued to sit down, not eating.  
  
  
  
( Everyone knows Quistis has always loved Squall, even in the orphanage. They  
  
go way back. Everyone knows that she still does........does he know? He  
  
can be absentminded at times.......it's possible.) Rinoa was again deep in  
  
thought. She didn't hear a single sound from the crowded and noisy cafeteria. ( Am I  
  
jealous of her? Why should I be? Squall....... loves me........he  
  
said he did. His kiss said he did.) She didn't stop thinking about him and Quistis. She  
  
didn't even think about Zack and her mission. She didn't care about Squall's mission, she  
  
only cared about what would happen if..........  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Quistis left the cafeteria disappointed. She walked aimlessly around the garden  
  
accidentally bumping into people more that a couple of times. She thought about  
  
preparing like they planned to but she no longer felt like it. Her head too preoccupied  
  
with thoughts of Squall. And Rinoa. And Squall being with Rinoa. All she could do is be  
  
jealous of the remarkable relationship they are having. She thought that their relationship  
  
is perfect, nothing can ever go wrong or come between them. She was about to  
  
completely give up on Squall until that mission they were assigned. She had hopes now,  
  
however, those hopes are slowly disintegrating, and slowly realizing that being with  
  
Squall is too impossible.  
  
  
  
After walking around the entire garden, for three whole hours, she ended up  
  
inside the forbidden area inside the training center.  
  
  
  
( This was where I told him that I was no longer an instructor. I told him that I had  
  
no leadership skills. I couldn't even get a friend to listen to me........was he  
  
even my friend or he saw me simply as an instructor, a peer. He told me to talk to a wall  
  
if I wanted someone to listen. Heh, I actually tried that but it didn't work. I imagined I  
  
was talking to you, it didn't work. I couldn't feel your presence there. Now my dream is  
  
setting the stage for me and all I have is to follow through.)  
  
  
  
She could faintly hear, in the background, couples giggling and snuggling with  
  
each other. She felt slightly embarrassed being alone there by herself. He also felt  
  
jealousy.  
  
  
  
( If I am planning on doing it, I'd best do it soon.) then she remembered that this  
  
meant stealing him away Rinoa, if she could. ( Could I do that? Am I that sick and  
  
pathetic. I-I don't know.........)  
  
  
  
After a few more hours, she left at 5:30 pm, she decided to walk some more. After  
  
preparing, thinking, talking, preparing, and thinking, at 9:00pm, she decided to get a  
  
goodnight sleep. She walked, some more, toward her dormitory. She lay down on her  
  
bed. She was again staring at her ceiling, not realizing that tears were falling down her  
  
cheeks. She was staring without realizing that she was now asleep.  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
After mindlessly walking around the garden, Squall was also thinking about the  
  
present with Rinoa, and the future with Quistis. He wasn't sure what he was thinking. In  
  
some way his mind was drifting away thinking different thought at a time. There was one  
  
the he was able to keep track of.  
  
  
  
( Going somewhere for two weeks without Rinoa! How am I going to last that  
  
long. It's been a while, I mean I've never been away from her for that long except when  
  
she was unconscious. I don't think I'll be able to breath, nor live.) That was as far as Squall  
  
could catch up with. Thinking too much does that to you.  
  
  
  
Without realizing it, he was in his bedroom, lying down. He glances towards his  
  
digital clock and it read 9:00 pm. His light was off and he was still wide awake. For some  
  
reason his body didn't fell the same. It ached-for something. He closed his eyes for a  
  
while until he heard someone trying to open his door.  
  
  
  
His mind was saying, ( Please let it be Rinoa, please........)  
  
  
  
Wishes do come true because Rinoa crept inside the dark room and started  
  
talking. " Squall are you awake? I need to talk. I need to apologize to you about this  
  
morning," ( You don't need to apologize), " I just need to think about something."  
  
  
  
" Rinoa......... you know it's okay. It's hard not to forgive you."  
  
Squall was softly speaking in a calming voice. He put his chin on top of her head.  
  
  
  
Rinoa started to cry, " I-I just, wanted to say goodbye," Squall caught her tears  
  
at the tip of his fingers. He then put his hand on her face, he held her face up, looking  
  
deep into her eyes. " I don't want to be away from you again," Rinoa put her head on  
  
Squall's shoulder.  
  
  
  
" Shhhh, it's okay. I'm here, I'm here. I'll be here. I will never leave you, I  
  
promise. Remember, I promised. Don't worry." Squall patted her back, comforting her.  
  
  
  
She lifted herself up from his chest and looked at him  
  
"Squall.........," She put her head against his chest. She could hear the  
  
fast beating of his hearth. The rhythm. It was the same as hers. It gave her a weird  
  
sensation, it calmed her.  
  
  
  
" Don't worry, I promise........." Squall smiled at her and  
  
slowly placed his lips onto hers as gently as possible. He caressed her back slowly and  
  
gently. She closed her eyes and saw her dreams come true as he led her slowly onto his  
  
bed. Rinoa was finally able to calm down and as she let herself go.  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 


	6. Good Mornings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
  
  
Good mornings  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
The soothing sound could be heard inside Squall's dormitories. No matter how  
  
soothing it was, it still unabled Squall to sleep.  
  
  
  
( I just can't sleep. Am I excited, am I worried? I don't know. Whenever, this  
  
happens I tend to think a lot. I hate that. I just can't keep on keeping things to myself.  
  
Starting today, I will be away from Rinoa, my love.)  
  
  
  
He looks beside to his digital clock. It said 4:30. he decided to himself to return to  
  
sleep since it was useless to. He glanced at the girl beside him. He softly caresses her  
  
black hair and kissed her forehead lightly. He decided to get up. He lifted the blanket that  
  
covered him and Rinoa and slipped out of bed. He put on his pants that he had worn  
  
before they slept together the night before. He quietly tried to look for a shirt in his  
  
drawers.  
  
  
  
(Sleep soundly, my love, I'll be back)  
  
  
  
He wasn't really going anywhere far. He walked towards the shower. He slipped  
  
of his pants and places his clean shirt and a towel at the hanger beside the shower. He  
  
turned the knob and out came steaming hot water. Moist was coming out of the  
  
washroom. The sound of the hot water hitting against his body and to the floor made  
  
Rinoa turn a little. She did not wake.  
  
  
  
He turned of the knob and got out of the shower. He put a towel around him and  
  
walked, as quietly as possible towards his room. He unwrapped the towel around him  
  
which revealed his body. He put on his pants, and his shirt. He was still a little wet so  
  
droplets of water pricked and dropped to the floor. He walked picked up the towel and  
  
wiped on his head to dry it. He then went to the mirror to brush it. When he was done, he  
  
decided that he was ready to leave.  
  
  
  
Before he got out the door, he picked up a piece of pen and paper. He wrote:  
  
  
  
Rinoa, My love,  
  
I have to leave now. I wish you luck on you mission.  
  
Know that I will always be there.  
  
Do not cry.  
  
I promise, I will return to you.  
  
The way we were before.  
  
Do not be afraid,  
  
I promised.  
  
Your love forever,  
  
Squall  
  
  
  
He picks up the piece of pare and he put away the pen. He walks toward Rinoa  
  
and kisses her on her lips. He places the note beside the watch, it read 7:00. He opens the  
  
door, and when he had left, the sound of the door closing made Rinoa move. She did not  
  
wake.  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Quistis so far had a good sleep. The thought of being with Squall, without  
  
interruption from Rinoa, excited her. This excitement had awoken her earlier that she had  
  
hoped. She looks at her wall clock that tick-tocked loudly, and quite annoyingly. It read  
  
5:30. she gets out of her soft bed and walked towards her dresser and prepared the clothes  
  
she wanted to wear. She took out her usual and put it on her bed. She walks towards the  
  
shower and slips of her clothes and steps inside. Not long after, hot water is beating  
  
against her body.  
  
  
  
(I-I hope everything goes well. This mission is strictly business. I cannot let my  
  
feeling, ........for Squall......., to interrupts the success of this  
  
mission and also the safety of Esthar.)  
  
  
  
Even while thinking that, she still couldn't get her mind off of him.  
  
  
  
( STOP) She tried to make herself forget. She scrubs her body with a sponge and  
  
then she washed her hair. She steps out of the shower and got dressed. She took a glance  
  
again towards her clock, it said 6:30 am. The Ragnarok departs at 7:15 and thought that  
  
she had enough time to walk around. She steps out of her room, partly hoping to bump  
  
into Squall.  
  
  
  
As she goes out, the noticed that the garden was quiet. Barely anything could be  
  
heard from all directions. It may sound creepy, but for Quistis, it was her best friend. She  
  
strolls past the training center, noticing young cadets training in the early hours. She  
  
decides to go her usual spot when she felt like thinking. She went inside the forbidden  
  
area of the training center. For some reason, whenever she went there, it was never  
  
empty. There was always couples, even just one, that is hanging around having a  
  
romantic morning. She felt kind of insecure bothering them. She stared out into the  
  
horizon. The stars could still be seen dimly and the sun was already rising. She loved the  
  
sight of it, almost just as much as she loved the sight of the midnight sky. She was too at  
  
ease to think about Squall or even the time. By the time she noticed, it was already 7:05.  
  
she decided to leave and as she excited the training center, she sees Squall walking  
  
towards the parking lot where they kept the Ragnarok. She quickly runs to him trying her  
  
best to pretend that she didn't see him. Squall sees her and walks towards her to meet her  
  
by the entrance of the parking lot.  
  
  
  
" Good morning........." Squall greeted nicely in a quiet voice.  
  
  
  
She loved that voice, even if he barely used it towards her, " Good morning," she  
  
tried to make conversation as they started to walk to the lot together, " So, did you say  
  
good bye to Rinoa, did you stop by her dorm?" She asks even if she was uninterested.  
  
  
  
" Didn't need to........ we said goodbye to each other last  
  
night......."  
  
  
  
( What does that mean? Did they.......--What am I thinking?!) " Oh  
  
okay........."  
  
  
  
Squall noticed the disappointment in her voice and decided to change the subject,  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
  
  
" Huh, for what?" Squall gave her the you-know-what-I-mean look, " Oh yeah.  
  
Yes, I'm ready, are you." Her cheeks turned slightly red.  
  
  
  
" Yes, I am. No offence, but I hope this doesn't last longer than a week or less. I  
  
want to get beck to Rinoa."  
  
  
  
(We haven't even left, and already he misses her, if only he feels the same  
  
towards me............)  
  
  
  
The conversation seemed to take so long, however, they have finally made it to  
  
the parking lot. There they saw the red airship, the Ragnarok........  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
A cold chill was blowing inside Squall's dormitory. Rinoa felt it and shivered a  
  
little. She twists and turned inside the comfort of Squall's soft blanket. She opened her  
  
eyes, she could no longer sleep. She took a deep breath and smelled Squall and also moist  
  
from the shower. She then realized that Squall had left. She looks beside her only to see  
  
an empty spot.  
  
  
  
( He'd probably left already.)  
  
  
  
She takes a glance towards the watch at the other side of the bed. It read 8:30.  
  
what she also saw was a piece of paper. She quickly got up and sat on the corner of the  
  
bed. She picked up the pare and silently read it to herself. After reading it, a small tear  
  
dropped out from her eyes, without even realizing it.  
  
  
  
( Squall........ I'll be waiting.........)  
  
  
  
She wiped the tears from her eyes and put kept the paper. He stood up and  
  
realized that she had no clothes on. She went to squall's dresser and decided that she  
  
would wear his big clothes. She loved wearing his clothes because it was comfy and it  
  
smelled like him. She set aside the clothes and got inside the shower. She turned it on.  
  
She rubbed herself with a sponge. She wiped around her neck, her legs and she savored  
  
the feeling of the hot water against her body. She stepped out of the shower and put on  
  
Squall's clothes.  
  
  
  
(I wonder if they've departed. Maybe I can still catch up with  
  
Squall........and Quistis) The thought of him being with Quistis struck her  
  
mind. now she was even more determined to see him. She left the dorms and headed  
  
straight to the bridge to check the deportation time for the Ragnarok. She found her  
  
search to be in vain when she found out that they were no longer there. She  
  
disappointedly walked out of the headmaster's office and walked towards the parking lot  
  
where she kept her personal car.  
  
  
  
(Maybe, I could go to Zack's and start the operation. I just hope that Squall will  
  
be alright.......... he promised.........)  
  
  
  
She got inside her car and the time inside said 9:30.  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Zack was also awoken. However, his was because of a dream. Hastily sat down  
  
when he realized that he was no longer dreaming, but in a harsher reality.  
  
  
  
(What happened? Emily? Rinoa? Was it just a dream?)  
  
  
  
What he dreamt was set in a little town called Winhill. There he saw the villagers,  
  
the buildings, and also it's surrounding. He saw it so precisely as though it he lived it. As  
  
though he's been there even though he hasn't. This terrified him a bit. He walked around  
  
town and noticed a shop that said "EMILY'S" It was almost as run-down as his was. It  
  
had a red roof, and flowers on the windows just as she described to him in her few letters  
  
that she sent him. He went inside the store and there he saw.her.his girlfriend that he  
  
hasn't seen or heard from in months. He tried to run towards her. She sees him but just  
  
turns around as if she didn't care. He runs to her but he seems to have been put in slow  
  
motion. He tries to call her name. "E-M-I-" He suddenly paused when the woman he was  
  
calling to suddenly turned around. And instead of it being Emily, his girlfriend, it was  
  
Rinoa. "Rinoa?" The woman suddenly dropped everything that she was doing and started  
  
running towards him. She arrived quicker than he had tried. When she did, she kissed  
  
him. Them he woke up...........  
  
  
  
He was now panting. Thinking about it confused him even more. He didn't know  
  
what the dream meant. He decided that it was time for him to get up. He got up and got  
  
dressed. By the time he finished and was on his way downstairs, it was now 7:30.  
  
  
  
" Good morning ma," he greeted his mother who was preparing breakfast for him.  
  
" Good morning........." the 45 year old woman was now looking  
  
at her son's face, "are you alright? Did you have a good sleep? You look kind of clammy.  
  
Maybe you should stay home from school today........." She now dropped  
  
what she was doing and walks towards Zack to feel his forehead to check if he was sick.  
  
  
  
He quickly avoids her as if he was embarrassed, "MA!! I'm okay, alright? I'm  
  
perfectly fine."  
  
  
  
" Okay. So how's work. Is that SEED thing working out?" She picked up where  
  
she left off.  
  
  
  
" Yeah, ma. They treating' me fine. Just fine." ( I just hope she does more than  
  
that.)  
  
  
  
" Who did they send you? I hope they send that Squall kid. He's a friend with Zell  
  
you know. The kids who defeated the Sorceress."  
  
  
  
" Nah, they didn't send me the almighty Squall........." he  
  
sounded quite irritated almost as if he was jealous of him. He has the right to be jealous. "  
  
they sent me his girlfriend though.........."  
  
  
  
His mother gave him the ooohhhh look, " oh really." She smiled at him, " what's  
  
the girls name?"  
  
  
  
" Rinoa Heartily, she was also one of the people who defeated the Sorceress."  
  
" Well of course she was, there is no way a man with half a brain would le go a  
  
pretty woman such as her."  
  
  
  
( You're right about that..........)  
  
  
  
" So you going soon?" Zack was now eating the breakfast that her mom had  
  
prepared.  
  
  
  
" Yeah, I have to open up soon." With that said, he stood up and put away his  
  
dishes. He drank some juice and walked towards the door , " Bye ma! I'll be back soon."  
  
  
  
He walked away from his house, quickly glancing back at it and then started his  
  
walk around Balamb town and towards the station. When he arrived at the station, he saw  
  
that the next train will come at 8:10, it was now 8:00.  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 


	7. Flight and Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
  
  
Flight and Fight  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Squall and Quistis was walking together towards the parking lot of the Ragnarok.  
  
They were determined. They tried their best to not look at each other. Thinking about  
  
being way from Rinoa is really taking a toll on his brain. He can't stand being away from  
  
her. After their walk, they saw the big airship. He remembered the times when he was  
  
inside with just Rinoa. When he rescued her on space.  
  
  
  
" Let's go.........." He turned to Quistis who has only been inside  
  
for a short time since the big battle against the sorceress. He faces was as astonished as it  
  
was the first time she laid her eyes on it. She couldn't stop thinking about the fact that she  
  
was going to be inside with just Squall. It's been a long time since it's just the two of  
  
them together. Quistis followed him from behind. Staring at him, so that he wouldn't  
  
notice.  
  
  
  
Squall and Quistis stepped up the elevator that led to the bridge. There they saw  
  
the controls, the communicator, and the view. It was magnificent, even if it was morning.  
  
The sunrise was so romantic. If there was a move that has to be made, this would be a  
  
pretty good time to do it.  
  
  
  
(I remember I promised her that I would go on a flight with her around the world  
  
in this, just the two of us. She would've loved this view. I would've loved her to be here  
  
right now. I need so much to kiss her.)  
  
  
  
He then signaled her to sit by the seat beside the pilot's. she was trilled to be able  
  
to just sit beside him. However, she could also see the expression of loneliness. He had  
  
only been away from her for about an hour and already he misses her. What would  
  
happen to him within the two weeks they are apart. She needed to do something. She puts  
  
her hand on his shoulder, this was a brave move to her. He looks up to her and smiles.  
  
Simply smiles. This was enough for her. His smile. He then started pushing buttons.  
  
" This commander Squall. Permission to take off....... * static *" he  
  
was speaking to a communicator.  
  
  
  
" * static * permission granted. Good luck in Esthar Commander Squall."  
  
  
  
" * static * Roger that. Over and out. * static *" He put down the communicator  
  
and put his arm around the back of his neck. He yawned and tried to relax. When he  
  
closed his eyes, Quistis carefully checked if his eyes were open. When it was not, she  
  
was free to stare at him for the rest of the short journey to Esthar.  
  
  
  
( I remember. You sat on me. You asked if you could. I let you. You were so  
  
afraid. I hugged me tightly as if I was going away. You should've known that I would  
  
always take care of you. No matter what. You almost died, but I will always be with you.  
  
I would never let anyone take you away from me. Even if it causes me my life. You are  
  
my life.)  
  
  
  
He was concentrating on his thoughts. He forgot about everything, even Quistis,  
  
for a moment. He forgot that he was on a mission. He was concentrated on keeping  
  
Rinoa's face on his mind. Quistis noticed that he was thinking diligently, she wondered  
  
what he was thinking about. She also remembered the time when Squall left the escape  
  
pod to get Rinoa even if he only had two minutes of oxygen. He risked his life for her. He  
  
was so determined. She thought that he was probably thinking about her again. She was  
  
disappointed. Quistis is right in front of him, yet he ignores her. She thought it was  
  
pointless to look at a guy who would never think of looking back; so she also closed her  
  
eyes, to rest.  
  
  
  
( You held on to me tightly. I remembered that you smelled so good. I wanted  
  
badly to kiss you. I was afraid. I wasn't familiar with 'love' at the time. You introduced it  
  
to me. I remember, you sang to me; you sang to me your mother's song. You're voice is  
  
like food to my heart, it aches for more. My mind told me to let you go, but my heart  
  
couldn't. I needed you, and you were always there.)  
  
  
  
The Ragnarok had just passed over Trabia, they were almost there.  
  
  
  
( You sat with me on this very seat. I remember, how could I  
  
forget........)  
  
  
  
Squall, without realizing it, had fallen asleep. After a few minutes, the sound of  
  
the alarm had woken them up. It was an alarm that told them how much time left until  
  
their desired destination. Squall and Quistis was now awake. It felt awkward for them to  
  
be together by themselves. He had to say something.  
  
  
  
" Quistis.........?"  
  
  
  
She was startled, she never expected him to speak to her, " Y-yes?"  
  
  
  
" Do you miss being an instructor?"  
  
  
  
She thought for a while. Memories suddenly flashed in her mind. most of them  
  
were bad memories. Some, she doesn't remember because of the effect of the GFs did to  
  
them. " No-not really........."  
  
  
  
" Why? You were a great instructor. A lot looked up to you!"  
  
  
  
She blushed at the thought that maybe he looked up to her as well. The thought  
  
that maybe he cared, " You mean the Trepies, they are just kids. They don't really know  
  
me........."  
  
  
  
" I-I thought you were good.........." He felt kinda insecure  
  
saying that. He would not normally say that in front of her, or express his feeling towards  
  
other people. He only did that to Rinoa.  
  
  
  
" R-really," she now turned completely red. Feeling it, she turned her head down  
  
to hide her face. " Y-you thought so.......... but I thought you never  
  
listened, you always said: 'Whatever' or 'It's none of my business'. I thought that I never  
  
got through to you." She was feeling a lot more confident she felt relieved to be so. Being  
  
with Rinoa so much must have changed him. It made him more often, that was one thing  
  
Quistis would've never been able to do. That's one thing Rinoa can do that she cannot.  
  
Squall was not able to respond to that because he was interrupted.  
  
  
  
ONE MINUTE UNTIL LANDING TIME. I REPEAT, I MINUTE UNTIL  
  
LANDING. PLEASE PREPARE ALL YOUR BELONGING AND PREPARE TO  
  
LAND.  
  
  
  
" We'd better get ready. We have no time to be chatting. My father needs help."  
  
  
  
Quistis suddenly remembered about the mission. It had slipped her mind for a  
  
minute. " Okay, I guess so." She was disappointed that they were not able to continue.  
  
She was getting thought him there for a minute. It was too bed that it did not last.  
  
  
  
They went down together towards the exit of the airship to wait for landing.  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
A sound of door unlocking could be heard from an empty building. A guy steps in  
  
and looks around the run-down and dusty building. At the side by the walls were shelves  
  
of empty bread trays. The trays were empty. It looked like the place was busted in,  
  
forcibly, by people.  
  
  
  
The guy sighed, " It's pointless to keep this heap of junk. Who in their right mind  
  
would actually by bread at this place!" he was talking to himself. ( Rinoa did. Oh yeah, so  
  
did Squall..........) He put away his coat at the back and went inside the  
  
dressing room to get ready. He put on his usual, dirty apron. The time inside the dressing  
  
room is 8:30.  
  
  
  
While changing, he heard the door open once again. He called out to the person  
  
thinking that it may be a customer. " Hold on! I'll be right with you."  
  
  
  
" Is that you sir?" The sound of the voice was familiar to Zack.  
  
  
  
" Erik? Oh good, I need help on cleaning this place up before Rinoa comes. I am  
  
humiliated enough. I don't need anymore judges."  
  
  
  
Erik had now taken his position behind the counter and started clearing off some  
  
of the dust, "Rinoa? Speaking of Rinoa, sir don't you think you are getting along with her  
  
too well?"  
  
  
  
" What are you talking about?! I hired her didn't I, of course I have to be polite."  
  
  
  
" Well, asking her to go to the movies and trying to kiss her goodnight is overly  
  
friendly, some people might even think that you guys are going out........"  
  
  
  
Zack thought about it a little, "You think so.........." He sounded  
  
hopeful.  
  
  
  
" Yes, and if Squall is to hear about this........" Erik was worried, "  
  
He is the commander of the Balamb Garden, and he can do lots of  
  
things..........."  
  
  
  
Zack started to get angry because of the mention of Squall and his better job.  
  
"........." He didn't want to say anything that may upset his only  
  
employee.  
  
  
  
On the other hand, Erik wasn't being careful at all, " Now that you have Rinoa all  
  
to yourself for two whole weeks, what are you planning on doing?"  
  
  
  
" What do you mean what am I planning on doing! I'm not about to cheat with  
  
Squall's girlfriend! What do I care that Squa-wait a minute! Did you just say that he'll  
  
be gone for two weeks? Where did you hear that information?" Zack was suddenly  
  
interested, too interested.  
  
  
  
" I have a brother in Balamb garden he's studying to be a SE-"  
  
  
  
He was cut off by Zack's impatience, " I don't care about that!! Just tell me more  
  
about this two-week thing!"  
  
  
  
" Squall is on a mission to Esthar for a minimum of two weeks. No other details  
  
were released to the public."  
  
  
  
( That's right. I do have her for two whole weeks. This is really tempting, but I  
  
shouldn't. especially while she is working for me. Maybe after the mission........)  
  
  
  
" Oh yeah! Speaking of Rinoa again, what happened to that girlfriend of yours. I  
  
also heard that you guys haven't seen each other for, like, two months. Is that true. Or  
  
have you guys broken up already, that's why you're hitting on Rinoa. I must admit, you  
  
set your sights high, to want the commander's girlfriend........."  
  
  
  
He was about to explode with anger, but he held it in. ( why is he doing this?)  
  
They were talking for about an hour and fifteen minutes, it was now 9:45 when Rinoa  
  
finally showed up.  
  
  
  
" Good morning Zack, Erik." Greeted Rinoa.  
  
  
  
( It's just going to keep getting better and better as long as you are here.) "Good  
  
morning, Rinoa. Are you ready to start?"  
  
  
  
" Yes, so what do I have to do?"  
  
  
  
After 3 hours and 10 minutes, Zack and Erik had taught Rinoa the ins and outs of  
  
the bakery. They thought her how to work here and what possible hiding place there are  
  
just in case the thieves come. He also told her about the entrances that could be used.  
  
Zack had never seen her so excited.  
  
  
  
Rinoa stretched her arms and sighed. " So what do I do now?  
  
Zack.......?" She saw the expression Zack was wearing, it looked like he was  
  
daydreaming.  
  
  
  
(Oh Rinoa, is there anything that you can't do? Ant thing that you haven't already  
  
done to me?) "........." He didn't answer her because he was too in it.  
  
  
  
" Uhhhh...... Sir.......there's something you should see,"  
  
Erik was looking out the window beside the counter. When Zack didn't answer he went  
  
over to hit him on his head, "SIR!!! IT'S THEM! PAY ATTENTION!"  
  
  
  
" Huh? What! They are just going to waltz in here? Who do they thing they are!?"  
  
  
  
Rinoa also looked out the window and saw Three guys that was wearing leather  
  
jacket and pants. For her, they didn't look that tough. "Looks like this is going to be  
  
easier than I thought."  
  
  
  
" D-Don't underestimate them. Erik and I tried to fight them once and we got  
  
beaten........." Zack was tiptoeing away from Rinoa trying to hide. He was  
  
kinda embarrassed when he mentions his defeat against the punks.  
  
  
  
The thieves busted in the door and started breaking things. They see Rinoa and  
  
tries to hit in her. They, of course are not successful when Rinoa kicked their asses. They  
  
were dumped out of the store and were whimpering and limping away, not daring to look  
  
back, away from the bakery.  
  
  
  
" That was way too easy....... I guess my mission is over......"  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Squall and Quistis stepped out of the Ragnarok. There they see the once beautiful  
  
city of Esthar. The roads were now cracked, the buildings falling apart, and there were no  
  
people in sight. After sight seeing for a minute a couple of figures appeared.  
  
  
  
" Welcome, Squall, my son." It was president Laguna. He turns to Quistis, "And  
  
may you be Rinoa? Squall's girlfriend that I have heard so much about?"  
  
  
  
(Rinoa? I sometimes wish I was........) "Sorry to disappoint you,  
  
but I am Quistis, Squall's former instructor and also his friend. Rinoa couldn't make it  
  
because she has a mission of her own."  
  
  
  
" Oh okay."  
  
  
  
A skinny man walked up towards Squall, " Nice to see you again Squall."  
  
  
  
"..........Nice to see you Kiros. I hope you have been taking care  
  
of my father well enough?" Squall was hesitant to speak.  
  
  
  
" H-hey I don't need to be taken care of!"  
  
  
  
They rest of the conversation with them was a blur for Quistis. She was focused  
  
on thinking about something else. (Laguna.......it's been a long time since  
  
we've seen him last. The only time I got to actually see him is during our trip to the past.  
  
He is truly Squall's father, he looks so much like him........)  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 


	8. At home

Disclaimer: I don't own anything......  
  
  
  
  
  
At Home  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
(I guess my mission is over.......What do I do now) After her fight with  
  
the robbers, she sat down thinking.  
  
  
  
Zack and Erik crept out of their hiding places to check on Rinoa.  
  
"Ummm......... Rinoa? are you okay, you aren't hurt are you?" Zack  
  
came up with an excuse to be able to touch her. He caresses her shoulders pretending to  
  
look for a possible wound.  
  
  
  
Rinoa shakes him off, "I'm okay. I was just so surprised that it ended so quickly. I  
  
guess I was kinda disappointed. Now I don't have anything to occupy myself with."  
  
  
  
"Well you can't help it if your skills are excellent!" He was trying to cheer her up,  
  
it worked a little.  
  
  
  
It was now 1:30. the day was still young and already she was finished. She got up  
  
from her seat and decided that it was time to go. When she got up, Zack tried to make her  
  
stay by holding on to her hand.  
  
  
  
At first the felt like it was Squall's. (Squall......I......) "Rinoa,  
  
don't go yet. I-I was wondering if you'd like to spend the rest of the day here..with  
  
me-and Erik"  
  
  
  
When Rinoa turned around it was Squall that she saw. She walked back to him,  
  
she really wanted to kiss him. She couldn't stop herself. At first Zack didn't know what  
  
was going on, Rinoa just suddenly sat on his lap and started leaning onto him. He was bewildered was he welcomed it with open arms.  
  
  
  
" Rinoa......." An alien voice went into her ears. It was then she came  
  
back to reality. When she opened up her eyes, what was in front of her was Zack. She  
  
saw that she was about to kiss him. She didn't know what she was doing. She panicked.  
  
She quickly got off of him and straightened herself up. Zack finally realized that it just  
  
can't happen, "Rinoa.......?"  
  
  
  
"I'm so s-sorry! What was I thinking? I'm terribly sorry!! I-I need to go!!" She  
  
hastily ran out of the door and got into her SEED car. She didn't move for a while, she  
  
was still recovering. (What did I just do? How can I do that? Squall hasn't even been  
  
gone for a day and already I was willing to kiss another.) It was clear that she was  
  
disgusted of herself. (Am I really that desperate........Desperate for attention?  
  
That I need to throw myself at the very first guy I see? I am a whore!!!)  
  
  
  
She started the engine. She clutched the stick and dove out of Deling, not caring  
  
about street lights, people, or where she was going. All didn't care as long as she was no  
  
longer there. After cruising around for 2 hours, she was almost running out of gas. The  
  
closest place she could see was Balamb so she decided to go home.  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
(It's been a long time........I'm home) Squall was walking side by side  
  
with Quistis towards the palace. They were not alone, however, he remembered Laguna,  
  
Kiros, and a few more escorts was with them. While he was walking, he took a look  
  
around his surrounding. What he saw was something entirely different from what he  
  
remembered. The once beautiful city was in rubbles.  
  
  
  
"The terrorist that did this must be really tough. This is horrible. What happened  
  
here?" Squall had many questions.  
  
  
  
" Ha ha ha. Oh.. ........Squall, looks like you haven't changed a  
  
bit! You are too serious sometimes." Laguna was cackling up with laughter.  
  
  
  
" HOW CAN YOU BE LAUGHING AT A TIME LIKE THIS!!! YOUR  
  
COUNTRY IS BREAKING UP AND YOU TELL ME NOT TO BE SERIOUS!!"  
  
Squall shouted at Laguna. He had always thought that his father didn't deserve to be  
  
president, he never had the leadership to do so. " YOU ARE NO PRESIDENT! YOU  
  
CAN'T BE A LEADER!!"  
  
  
  
" Ha ha ha ha! Calm down," Squall started to cringe once again, "lighten up! I  
  
was just only trying to be optimistic. The people had enough seriousness that they need a  
  
break. You can't possible work properly with an angry heart. You need to be calm."  
  
  
  
".........." He was speechless, (He got me there. I guess I was the  
  
one at fault. I'll give you another chance) All Quistis was doing was staring. She has  
  
never seen anyone stand up to Squall before, nonetheless, show him off. She was quite  
  
impressed.  
  
  
  
Kiros has also been quiet, up until now, "Do you still want to know what  
  
happened. You'll have to wait until we get to a safer place. This is no place to talk,  
  
especially when we have a lot to talk about."  
  
  
  
Kiros led the way. Squall noticed that nothing was operating. Nothing was open  
  
to the public. He quietly walked behind his father. He still hasn't forgiven him for what  
  
he had done on the day after the defeat of the Sorceress. All Quistis can do now is  
  
comfort him as much as she is able to do.  
  
  
  
" Don't worry Squall, we can handle this." Quistis whispered to Squall and  
  
timidly held his hand. He looked at her gesture and he didn't let go. He let her hold him.  
  
"You'll find it in your heart soon enough the will to forgive him. He did it for the  
  
betterment of the world." Usually he would have been angry if anyone told him that, but,  
  
it sounded fine when it came from her. He was a little bit relieved. He calmed down.  
  
  
  
(I'll find it soon enough, I need to, to be able to concentrate on this mission. I  
  
know I can forgive him)  
  
  
  
They arrive at the palace and it looked like it was the only untouched place  
  
before. Inside was what seemed like the population of Esthar. Everybody was talking at  
  
once. Panicked. Terrified. Once they saw the SEEDs and their president, a load was taken  
  
off their backs.  
  
  
  
"Oh president Laguna! Are these the SEEDs we have been waiting for?" It was  
  
one of the advisors.  
  
  
  
" Yes. They will help us." He points towards Squall, "This is my son, Squall  
  
Leonhart and his partner, Quistis Trepe"  
  
  
  
The people around them stated to crowd Squall and Quistis. (Now I remember  
  
why I hated being a hero. I don't need this kind of trouble. I don't need anyone  
  
depending on me........) Quistis tugged on to his arm to lead him away from  
  
the crowd.  
  
  
  
"This way Squall." (Rinoa depends on me........she depends on me to  
  
return to her........)  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
(What was I supposed to do next after finishing a mission. I remember Squall  
  
talked to me about this........) Rinoa arrived at the garden trying very had to  
  
forget what happened. She decided to walk around when she sees Zell. (Maybe he'll  
  
know)  
  
  
  
"Zell! Over here!"  
  
  
  
Zell ran towards Rinoa, "Hey! What's up? Oh yeah, how's your mission going on,  
  
I bet Squall's very proud of you..........ooops I forgot he isn't here, he's  
  
on a mission of his own with Quistis." He leans towards her to whisper, "You'd better  
  
watch out for her. You do know that she likes her don't you," He couldn't stop talking.  
  
  
  
"ZELL!!!" (I know that, I just don't want to be reminded right now. I don't want  
  
to worry about anything else. I know that Squall would never betray me. And I know that  
  
he is proud of me, he always is..........)  
  
  
  
"Sorry, I get too excited sometimes." He was scratching the back of his head. "So  
  
why did you call me?"  
  
  
  
"Well, speaking of missions, I just finished mine-"  
  
  
  
"For real!!! Booya!!" He cut her off.  
  
  
  
"Anyways, I just wanted to know what to do next, is there some kind of procedure  
  
I have to do?"  
  
  
  
"Well, yeah! You gotta report to Headmaster Cid ya know. Man, you rock!  
  
Finishing your mission in less than two days!! Too bad Squall wasn't there to see you in  
  
action!"  
  
  
  
(I'm glad that he wasn't there. He would've never forgiven me for what I almost  
  
did. If he found out..........) " Thanks, I'll do just that. Bye." Rinoa turned  
  
away from Zell and raised her hand to say goodbye. Zell returned it with a wave of both  
  
his hands while jumping in the process.  
  
  
  
Rinoa walk to the elevator. She presses the button that led to the 3rd floor office.  
  
When she got there, she saw headmaster Cid talking to couple of cadets.  
  
  
  
"Is that all you wanted to say........ oh okay then..... you  
  
are dismissed." He saluted to the cadets when he sees Rinoa standing by his door. "Ah,  
  
Rinoa, you are back!"  
  
  
  
"Yes, I just wanted to report something," She passed by the two cadets.  
  
  
  
"Is there a problem I can help you with? How is your mission going?"  
  
  
  
"There is no problem Headmaster Cid. I just finished my mission-"  
  
  
  
"Really. I am impressed Rinoa. Finishing your first mission is a couple of days. I  
  
am really proud. You'll be a promising SEED. You remind me so much of Squall. The  
  
devotion, the determination!"  
  
  
  
(Everybody seems to be proud of me today. I just hope that I can be proud of me)  
  
"Sir, I have come to report my results. The thieves that were troubling ZACK'S  
  
BAKERY has withdrawn and it is unlikely that they'll come back. I pretended to work  
  
for him so that in the future, if they do come back, they'll think that I work there and  
  
therefore will not think of attacking. There was no casualties or wounded, except those I  
  
hurt."  
  
  
  
"Great! Great! Good job Rinoa." He gestured her to sit down and so she did, "I'm  
  
terribly sorry for sending Squall on a mission. He wasn't very eager to leave, especially  
  
knowing that it would be for two weeks. But you never know, knowing Squall, he may be  
  
able to finish up in a little over a week. Don't worry about him, he has Quistis with him."  
  
  
  
(That's the most I'm worried about.........)  
  
  
  
"I just hope he was here to witness your success, I'm sure he is very proud of  
  
you."  
  
  
  
"I know he is, sir."  
  
  
  
"Okay, I want to talk to you some more so you can give me detail to how you've  
  
done, but unfortunately, with Squall gone, my work has been quadrupled. If there is  
  
nothing else of importance that you have to say, I'm afraid you'll to go."  
  
  
  
Rinoa stood up, "There is nothing else, headmaster Cid." They both saluted to  
  
each other and she left for the elevator.  
  
  
  
It was only 4:00 pm and she didn't feel hungry. She didn't feel tired either. She  
  
didn't feel anything right now. She didn't bother going over to the cafeteria to eat, she  
  
knew she'll just end up lining up for nothing. She decided to go to her dormitory. When  
  
she was about to get there, she passed by Squall's room. She had the sudden yearning to  
  
be inside. A part of her hoped that he may be inside. Of course she knew that he wasn't,  
  
but she went inside anyways. There she lay down on his soft, welcoming, but cold bed.  
  
She couldn't feel him there. She tried to imagine that he was. She couldn't.  
  
  
  
(Why did you have to go? If only they've waited a more, I could be with you right  
  
now, and you could be in this room with me. I wouldn't have done what I did. You would  
  
be beside me, smiling. You could have been there at my moment of glory. You could be  
  
here hugging me, making sure I was alright. But you're not.........)  
  
  
  
She hugged the pillow beside her slowly fell asleep.  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 


	9. Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own anything............  
  
  
  
Surprises  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
(Squall is gone, Rinoa is feeling lonely, and I am feeling lonely. It'd be stupid to  
  
deny that we need each other. Maybe I just need her more than she needs me.....)  
  
  
  
Zack couldn't help but feel happy. His business is saved so far and, the best part  
  
of all, he gets to share it with someone. He didn't know if the person returns the same  
  
feelings but he knows she'll give in sooner or later. Zack woke up early because he was  
  
too excited to go back to sleep. He couldn't wait to see Rinoa again. He picked up the  
  
money that he has to pay Rinoa, according to the contract, he ate breakfast and went  
  
straight to work. But instead of going to the station, he took a stroll to the car rental place  
  
to rent a car so he could drive to Balamb Garden. He wasn't at all planning on going to  
  
work. His job today was to surprise Rinoa, spend the day with her, and just have some  
  
fun (n_n). He had lots of stuff planned out for the day. He couldn't wait. He would drag  
  
her with him or to him whether she liked it or not. It was a good way to loose the tension  
  
that she felt. It was his perfect plan to make her fall for him.  
  
  
  
He rented the best one that he could find, even if he wasn't able to afford it. He  
  
told the rental person that he'll pay it back later. He wanted to impress her. Let her know  
  
that he was willing to do anything. He wanted to surprise her at the garden. His excuse  
  
for being there was to give Rinoa her payment for the mission that she finished. Then  
  
they would have a day all to themselves. He would introduce her to his mother, and  
  
maybe she can also show him around the garden. Tell him what it's like being a SeeD.  
  
  
  
He got inside the rented car and drove to Balamb garden. He knew how to get  
  
there because Erik told him the directions the day before. When he got there, he was  
  
amazed at what he saw. He never knew that the garden would be so big. Another thing  
  
that surprised him was that it floated. He had heard that the garden itself can move  
  
around but he never actually seen it. It was floating above the spot where it used to be. He  
  
parked his car in the parking lot for visitors. What he didn't know was that outside the  
  
parking lot was the garden itself. He was already inside.  
  
  
  
He walked around a little. He didn't know where to go. He then went inside a  
  
place bustling with people. It smelled of food. So he figured that it was the cafeteria.  
  
Breakfast was over and lunch was just about to start and already the lines were packed. It  
  
was already 11:00 am. He peeked around hoping that she may be there. He got to the  
  
furthest corner of the cafeteria when he finally saw her. She was sitting across a guy with  
  
a tattoo on his face.  
  
  
  
(That guy looks familiar........He'd better not be there with for the  
  
same reason I am.......) He walked towards her.  
  
  
  
"Hey Rinoa........." He felt a little insecure. He didn't think that  
  
someone would be with her at this time.  
  
  
  
She faintly hears her name and looks around to see where it came from.  
  
  
  
"Rinoa! Over here!" he was now in front of Zell.  
  
  
  
"Hey Rinoa, you know who this is?" Zell recognized him somehow.  
  
  
  
Rinoa was thrown back. She didn't think that he'd come here. She was surprised.  
  
"Zack! What are you doing here?" She sounded both surprised and happy.  
  
  
  
"I just thought that I'd come by and drop off your payment........,"  
  
  
  
"You didn't have to do that. I was even considering on letting you go off for free.  
  
You do need to get you shop back in progress, and I thought that you'll need all the  
  
money that you can get."  
  
  
  
Zell was just sitting there, listening to their conversation. He was a little frustrated  
  
about how they've forgotten that he was there too.  
  
  
  
(She is so thoughtful, I see now why Squall loves her so. She is the right kind of  
  
girl for a pathetic person such as him........).  
  
  
  
Zell could see the expression on his face. He knew that he had feelings for Rinoa.  
  
  
  
"Did you say something?"  
  
  
  
"No! no, I didn't say anything. I was just thinking about how nice you are but I'm  
  
afraid I cannot let you do that. I am indebted to you." He was sweating like crazy. He  
  
couldn't afford Rinoa finding out about the he feels for Squall, she'll hate him.  
  
  
  
Rinoa looked like she was getting bored of this conversation, and Zack noticed  
  
this too, so he decided to let her in on his plan. "Rinoa.......? Do you have  
  
any plans for today?"  
  
  
  
(Who is this guy? I've seen him somewhere before. Why is he just sitting there  
  
listening? Isn't he going to introduce himself? Maybe he's shy.......)  
  
  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
  
  
Zell was still a spectator. He wondered why Rinoa couldn't figure it out. Why  
  
couldn't she see what Zack is trying to do? Maybe she didn't want to see. Maybe, she is  
  
letting him in, in her vulnerable state, it was easy to penetrate her shield.  
  
  
  
"W-Well, I have the day off. And when I got here, I was just so interested, so  
  
maybe you could give me a tour around? A-and in return, I'll introduce you to my  
  
mother. I want to show her the woman who has saved my life."  
  
  
  
At first, Zell just wanted to stay quiet to find out how long they'll ignore him. So  
  
far, it's lasting pretty long. They must really like each other to forget a person sitting right  
  
in front of them.  
  
  
  
(How long is this guy planning on staying here? Can't he see that I'm talking to  
  
her. And doesn't he get that we are not interested in talking to him? Who does he think he  
  
is?)  
  
  
  
She was blushing, something about him charmed her, she just couldn't resist,  
  
"You know what? I was just about to go to my room and bore myself to death. So, why  
  
not squeeze you into my schedule, I'm sure my room can wait."  
  
  
  
(I can't wait to see it.........) "So it's a date then," He grabbed  
  
Rinoa's hands and led her to the parking lot. "First, we'll go to my house. I want to show  
  
you the cool car I've gotten just for this occasion."  
  
  
  
(Finally we get to leave. It's kinda uncomfortable talking to Rinoa with that guy  
  
staring at us. What a weirdo.......)  
  
  
  
When they left, Zell finally spoke, "Jeez!! Where did they learn to ignore people  
  
like that. Who could possibly ignore a person as charismatic as myself?  
  
Hmmm....., this Zack guy could be trouble. I wonder if I should tell Squall?" He  
  
was now all by himself. He continued to eat his and Rinoa's unfinished hotdogs, he  
  
thought that it was the least he could do for her.  
  
  
  
They got into the car, although Rinoa didn't seem impressed though, and Zack  
  
drove to Balamb. There they walked around for a bit. Zack couldn't wait to introduce  
  
Rinoa to her.  
  
  
  
"Thought we'd meet mom first."  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: They arrive at the conference room. There, the four sat on a big table that could  
  
seat over fifteen people. Laguna and Kiros sat across form each other but Quistis stayed  
  
by Squall's side. Squall paid close attention to how close he was sitting from him father.  
  
She could feel the uneasiness in him. No one talked for a while. They just sat there  
  
drinking the coffee that was provided for them. The father and son just sat there staring at  
  
each other. Squall's face was bitter but determined, however, Laguna's face seemed  
  
happy, delighted. Quistis decided to break the uncomfortable silence.  
  
  
  
"So, what's the situation? How bad is it? Who is doing this to Esthar?"  
  
"They are all good questions and I'm glad you asked them." It was Kiros who  
  
replied to her. "Let me explain-"  
  
  
  
"No let me." Laguna stopped his silence, "It happened a week ago."  
  
  
  
"A week ago? Why didn't you contact us sooner?" Squall was feeling a bit  
  
impatient.  
  
  
  
"Well, if you'd let me finish, you can ask all the questions you want. So first of  
  
all, to answer my son's question, we didn't contact you sooner because at first we didn't  
  
see it as a threat. And we wanted to handle all of our affairs. May I continue now?"  
  
  
  
"..........." He just simply looked away. (Squall seems  
  
uncomfortable being called a son. Maybe it was unusual for him.) Quistis looked at  
  
Squall, studying him.  
  
  
  
"Okay then. Last week abductions occurred, there was about two of them. Of  
  
course I let Ward take care of that since he is my military advisor and also the head of the  
  
military department. He went to investigate. He's been acting a little weird lately but I  
  
trusted him." Laguna was tapping the pen in his hands to the table. Squall seemed uneasy  
  
because of this.  
  
  
  
(I wonder what's Squall thinking?) Quistis was again looking at Squall. She  
  
wasn't even paying attention to Laguna at all.  
  
  
  
Laguna continued, "Well, we've waited for him for four days. He didn't come  
  
back. So I decided to deploy some of my spies to inspect. They came back to me with the  
  
most disturbing information," he paused for a while, "The reason Ward didn't return was  
  
because he was a part of the terrorism."  
  
  
  
"What! How can he be? Isn't he your friend?" Squall finally spoke.  
  
  
  
Kiros answered this, "Well, as Laguna said, he had been acting different lately.  
  
He's been suggesting more military power. Saying that it is the best way to prevent  
  
another sorceress ascension. We disagreed to him but he kept insisting. Then after that,  
  
he's been meeting with shady people."  
  
  
  
"Well, so now you've got the background information to the situation. Got any  
  
questions so far?"  
  
  
  
"You keep mentioning terrorists. Do they call themselves anything?" Quistis'  
  
attention was finally taken away from Squall and into the meeting.  
  
  
  
"They call themselves the BLACK HAND. We haven't gotten much information  
  
about them or their members. All we know is that Ward is definitely a part of it, thought  
  
we don't know how long he's been one."  
  
  
  
"How bad is it?" Squall's voice was stern.  
  
"We've also found out that most of our military has transferred and joined this  
  
BLACK HAND. It was a part of your briefing, so you already know about this, but, yeah,  
  
that's how bad this is. We have no military power. We figured that Ward talked them into  
  
joining since they trust him."  
  
  
  
"Is there anything we should know"  
  
  
  
Laguna spoke once again, "No. I'm afraid that's all we know."  
  
  
  
"We'll just have to find out the rest for ourselves then. Come on Quistis, we  
  
should have just enough time to check out the whole city before night falls. We have alto  
  
of work to do."  
  
  
  
(I'll stay by your side no matter what. I'll take care of you with my life.) "Lets  
  
go."  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 


	10. Emotions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything....  
  
Emotions  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Squall and Quistis left the meeting room and headed for the outside of the palace.  
  
They were stopped on the way there by the citizens of Esthar. Squalls wasn't in a very  
  
good mood so he tore across the crowd, not caring if he bumps into anybody, or make  
  
them fall to the ground.  
  
(I have no time to deal with this! I need to get this over with so that I can get back  
  
to Rinoa.)  
  
They finally got across the hallway and headed outside. They went into the  
  
rubble-ridden city. Quisits was walking right behind Squall, carefully inspecting him. She  
  
could tell that he was disappointed. She could tell that his mind is off somewhere else.  
  
She didn't even expect him to talk to her.  
  
(I need to get back to her. I can't let that guy, Zack stay with her for any longer. I  
  
don't know what is happening back home but I can feel something will happen.) He  
  
notices Quistis to be falling behind him. She was looking around her surrounding and she  
  
noticed something unusual. (What if...)  
  
" What are you doing? Hurry up so that we can get out of here!" His voice was  
  
demanding. Quistis felt kinda disappointed and was quite taken beck. She didn't like it  
  
when Squall gets mad, especially with her.  
  
(I just hope that Rinoa is doing alright..What am I thinking! Of course she's  
  
alright! We spent our first date in the training center and we defeated 3 T. Rexes all by  
  
ourselves. She can handle a stupid mission such as Zack's. I just hope that she doesn't  
  
have to take care of him. She'll be alright. I need to stop thinking about her. I need to  
  
focus..)  
  
While they were walking, sudden droplets of water hit Squall's nose. It felt cold  
  
and unwelcoming. He looked up into the sky and saw that it was raining.  
  
  
  
"Ummm...Squall?" Quistis was trying to be careful not to offend him again. She  
  
didn't let a little rain bother her because she knew that Squall didn't mind it either.  
  
  
  
He was calmer now. Maybe it was the rain. he took a beep breath, "yes?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, I saw a suspicious looking building. It's over there." She points toward a  
  
run-down building a few meters behind Squall. Hundred droplets of rain were hitting her  
  
arm by the second. The rain was falling harder and harder.  
  
  
  
He swiftly turns his head to look behind him. Water splashed out from his hair. It  
  
was either he wasn't concentrating or just didn't see because he didn't notice anything  
  
suspicious. "What? I don't see anything?"  
  
  
  
She knew that he was too deep I thought, "Well, if you look around, you will  
  
notice that the city is empty. That building over there is filled with people. I'd say that  
  
that's one of the hideout. It's possible since they probably thought that everybody is over  
  
at the palace 'case they were too afraid to go out. They probably thought that no one  
  
would dare attack them because they have power in numbers."  
  
  
  
Squall has that 'Ohhh" look. Though he still didn't say anything. (We need to go  
  
there. Maybe I can finish this off tonight.) Squall started running towards the building  
  
while stepping on puddle after puddle. Another set of footsteps could be heard running  
  
towards him. He kept running almost reaching his destination, but was stopped by a hand  
  
that was pulling him back. He shot a sharp look towards the hand and then to Quistis.  
  
  
  
"What's your problem? Let go of me!!!" he wasn't thinking straight.  
  
  
  
"What's my problem? What's your problem? We can't just bust in here! It's 8 at  
  
night!! Do you even have a plan? Huh? Do you think that going over there will solve  
  
everything and you can go back to your precious Rinoa?"  
  
  
  
Squall lowered his stance and was bewildered, confused. (Rinoa? I can't! I need  
  
to get there! She's expecting me to be back! I promised! I promised!) " I PROMISED!!!"  
  
  
  
Quistis looked saddened, " You promised? Well, did you ever think about anyone  
  
but her? How about you? What if you die? People will be miserable! I.. will be  
  
miserable! Did you ever think about that? Not every thing is about her!" Water was  
  
running down her face and under her eyes. It almost looked as if she was crying. It  
  
sounded as if she was.  
  
  
  
"I don't care!!!!" He tried to run again but her grip was firm.  
  
  
  
She sighed a sigh of defeat." Fine! But think about this," She gave him a  
  
compassionate look, "What if you die. Rinoa will be sad. Don't you want to get back to  
  
her? Huh? Do you want her to be miserable as well? Do you?" She knew that this was the  
  
only was to make him stay even if she hated the fact that he will do anything for Rinoa.  
  
  
  
(Sad? Rinoa...) He once again lowered his stance and stood in defeat. He fell  
  
on his knees almost in tears, but he held it back. He needed to be strong, for Rinoa.  
  
  
  
The rain was pouring against them harder than ever. Squall was left soaking wet  
  
and all he could see was a shadow looming above him and the light from the lamp posts.  
  
He's forgotten about his mission, he didn't know what to think. After lamenting for a  
  
while, he looked up. When he did, he saw a hand. It was Quistis'. He took her offer and  
  
she helped him up. He was ashamed. He let his emotions control him. He was the one  
  
who didn't deserve to be a leader. It was her soft voice that comforted him.  
  
  
  
"Squall..I understand what you are feeling." She took his hand and pulled him  
  
into a hug. She put her left arm around his back and her right caressing his soaked  
  
hair.  
  
Squall loosed himself up and retuned the hug. Unfortunately for Quistis, that's as  
  
far as he will go.  
  
"Squall..," real tears was now falling from her face, she didn't know what type  
  
of tear it was. Happiness, or sadness? "It's okay..you'll get back. But..I can't-I  
  
just can let you leave me like that and make your life shorter. We'll go tomorrow. I  
  
promise. I promise too..." And with that she released herself from him, though her  
  
body didn't want to, and wiped the water from his face and walked on home.  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Ma! I'm here! I got somebody you'd love to meet!" Zack had just opened the  
  
door to his tiny little abode.  
  
  
  
A chubby, stumpy little lady came running down the stairs to welcome her son.  
  
"Oh! What are you doing back so early, Zack?"  
  
  
  
(He still lives with his mother? How old is he? 21? His mother seems nice  
  
enough.)  
  
"Oh who is this?" Zack's mother Helena was not inspecting her son's visitor,  
  
"She sure is pretty. Is she your new girlfriend Zack! I do hope so!"  
  
  
  
"Mom! Jeez! Of course not. Would a pretty girl such as her would go out with  
  
me? No! She's Rinoa. The one who helped me with the Bakery. She's a Seed." He  
  
sounded hopeful though.  
  
  
  
"Oh! Really sorry my dear! It's just been a while since I've seen my son with a  
  
girl." She leans on to Rinoa to whisper something, "But to tell you the truth, I think he  
  
likes you. Give him a chance will you?"  
  
  
  
Zack heard the last part that she said and decided to protest, "Mom! Stop  
  
embarrassing me! She is going out with the commander of the Balamb garden,  
  
Commander Squall!" He sounded a little disappointed when he mentioned that name.  
  
  
  
"Oh! So where is he now. A guy should not be leaving his lady all by herself.  
  
He's not being a very good boyfriend now is he?"  
  
  
  
(Squall? Leave me alone? He wouldn't! he promised he'll be back! He just has a  
  
mission. He'll be back..)  
  
  
  
Zack could see the sadness in Rinoa's eyes. He knew that if he wanted to make  
  
Rinoa fall in love with him, he'll have to impress her first, "Mother! Stop that! He is the  
  
commander of SeeD! He went on a mission! Squall would never leave Rinoa! He loves  
  
her very much. He would never leave her. He just left her here so he can prevent  
  
jeopardizing her life. And there's also the fact the she's here with me, helping me. So he  
  
couldn't have taken her with him. So just lay off will you!"  
  
  
  
(Squall loves me very much, he would never leave me, he loves me, that's all that  
  
matters.) She seems to be trying to convince herself. Somehow she doesn't seem  
  
convinced enough that Squall will come back and that he loves her. (I just don't know  
  
anymore!)  
  
  
  
"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry if I offended you." Helena was still determined to make  
  
Rinoa like her son.  
  
  
  
She's been quiet but she finally spoke, "It's okay. You didn't know. It's quite  
  
alright.." She didn't think it was alright. She was afraid that what Helena said may be  
  
true.  
  
  
  
"Well, I didn't know that you guys were coming over so I was going  
  
somewhere.." She had a handbag on her shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Go ahead! Don't worry, we'll be fine. I just wanted to have lunch with her here."  
  
  
  
"Okay, then. Don't do anything funny," she gave Rinoa a little wink, "Well it was  
  
nice meeting you dear, hope to see you again." She turns to her son, "And you Zackary  
  
Passmore, you'd better take care of her! Or else you'll have to answer from me." And  
  
with that, she gave a wave of her hand back to them and left the house.  
  
  
  
"So what do you want to do now?" Zack was relieved that his mother is finally  
  
gone.  
  
  
  
"Ummm..we could eat. I didn't get a chance to eat at the cafeteria. And, oh, it  
  
was really nice meeting your mom. She seems really nice."  
  
"An embarrassment you mean." He started placing plates on the table. "What do  
  
you want?"  
  
  
  
"Anything will be fine."  
  
They ate. They talked. However, Rinoa stated mostly quiet, thinking. Zack  
  
noticed this too. He couldn't stop staring at her and examining her beautiful face. They  
  
sat there for about and hour. They stayed even if they were no longer eating. They just  
  
sat. After a while it got too quiet. Even for Rinoa to bear. She stood up and walked to the  
  
nearest window the viewed the town of Balamb. It looked so beautiful. Especially  
  
because his house was just outside the harbor and the sun was being reflected against the  
  
ocean blue water. Rinoa was remembering some of the things that they did in Balamb.  
  
When they had to chase Raijin and Fuijin around. While she was thinking, marveling, she  
  
felt a hand on her shoulder. Although it didn't feel like Squall's, it felt nice.  
  
  
  
"You like my little town?" His voice was kinda soothing. His voice was in tune  
  
with the water and the wind that was blowing.  
  
  
  
She sighed, "Yeah. One of my friends lives here. You know Zell? He's a SeeD  
  
too. He's the one that you saw me with in the cafeteria." (Oh yeah! I forgot to introduce  
  
Zell to him! Was I too distracted. But by what?) "Yes, he's Zell. I even forgot to  
  
introduce you to him. What was I thinking?" (Definitely not Zack! I was thinking about  
  
Squall..Was I?)  
  
  
  
"I knew he looked familiar! Though I never really talk to him when I see him. I'm  
  
not the social type. I'm sure he's a nice guy." He knew he didn't want to keep talking  
  
about some guy he doesn't care about, he wanted to talk about her, so he changed the  
  
subject, and "So.. you want to take a stroll around. We could rent a motor boat and  
  
have a ride. The breeze will be nice. I'm sure you'll love it."  
  
  
  
(What's he trying to do? Oh well, he's right, it will be nice. Squall never took me  
  
in one of those..) "That'll be nice. I'll take you on your offer. Though are you sure you  
  
want to pay-, never mind." (I'm pretty sure he'll be embarrassed if mentions that. He'll  
  
think he's too poor for me, but I don't think that at all..)  
  
  
  
"Great! Let's go!" He took her hand and dragged her out the house which made  
  
her giggle. It's been a while since she laughed. She hasn't ever since Squall left.  
  
  
  
They had a good time together but in Zack's disappointment, every good day  
  
must come to an end. It was now 5 in the afternoon and Zack had one more great idea.  
  
  
  
"How about a picnic?" He sounded too hopeful. Luckily Rinoa didn't notice.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, I've always been too busy to actually have a picnic. Especially during the  
  
nighttime. I've always wanted to see the sunset, and since I don't have anything else to  
  
do until tomorrow, tonight will be the best night. I hope you agree, because it'll be even  
  
more special since I have..someone to..umm spend it with me.."  
  
  
  
(I'd love to.) She put her thoughts into words, "I'd love to.."  
  
They sat on the grass outside of Balamb. The sight truly was magnificent. The  
  
garden seemed like it was glowing with the setting sun right behind it. They watched  
  
together as the sky turned orange. They watched as the sun disappeared to the horizon  
  
and out came the moon. It was romantic, but was not romantic enough for Rinoa to let go  
  
of her guard. He slowly tried to crawl closer to Rinoa. She didn't say anything. She was  
  
too deep in thought.  
  
(I wonder if Squall is looking at the same sky as I am. I wish he was here..)  
  
"Ahhhhh! This is nice. I never knew looking at the sky was this calming. I've  
  
decided that from now on, I'll be doing this more often..." He noticed that Rinoa  
  
wasn't paying attention, "ummm, Rinoa?"  
  
  
  
"...." She didn't hear.  
  
He again put his hand to her shoulder, that caught her attention, almost  
  
immediately, "Yes?"  
  
  
  
"You sound tired. Maybe you want to go back?"  
  
  
  
She sighed, "Yes, I am tired. You seem to always know what I want," (Too bad  
  
you can't give me what I yearn the most.) " Maybe, we should get back."  
  
"Okay. I'll walk you home-and don't even say that I don't have to, because I  
  
will anyways."  
  
"..."  
  
They arrived back to the garden. On the way to Rinoa's room, Zell caught a  
  
glimpse of them and gave them a suspicious look. when they arrived in front of Rinoa's  
  
room, they started saying their goodbyes.  
  
  
  
"Well, here we are!" He didn't seem to ever want to leave her. But he had just one  
  
more plan that he came up with.  
  
  
  
"...." She was still not saying anything. When she was about to enter her  
  
dark room, a hand caught hers.  
  
  
  
Right under the door, Zack grabbed her waist and pulled her into a deep kiss.  
  
Rinoa suddenly loosened up and she didn't realize that she felt herself give in. She  
  
retuned the kiss unknowingly. She put his hands around the back of his head and  
  
vigorously returned the kiss. Still outside, Zack started to slip off Rinoa of her clothes.  
  
She fumbles while trying to unbuckle Zack's belt. Zack tried his best to not ruin the  
  
momentum, for if it did, she would realize what she was doing and stop. He was not  
  
going to let that happened. Not now, when he is so close. He led her into her room and  
  
kicked the door close with his foot. She finally let go of her guard. She knew she  
  
shouldn't but her body wanted it. It wanted it so much that she did it. She felt his rough  
  
skin against hers as he lay on top of her. She knew what she was feeling wasn't the real  
  
thing, but it felt good. She knew what she was doing, her mind telling her to kick Zack's  
  
ass out of her room, but she couldn't move. She couldn't let go out of tight grasp. She  
  
tried to remember. She tried to remember 'him'. But all thought flew out of her mind.  
  
She tried to get out, but she 'couldn't'. Or maybe, she didn't want to.  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 


	11. Good Mornings Part 2

Good mornings Part 2  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
The sun was already out. The clock on the wall read 7:00 am. It was too early, but  
  
she couldn't go back to sleep. The sunlight was glaring onto her eyes. She looks around  
  
wondering what had happened. There's something wrong, and she could feel it. Literally.  
  
Beside her, she could feel another person. But she knew that it can't be. She knew that  
  
Squall was not home. She was afraid to look under the pillow. She didn't dare. But she  
  
had to. She slowly turned around and slowly pulled down the blanket.  
  
  
  
(NO!!!!) That was all that came into her mind. She thought that she might be  
  
dreaming. But she knew that she wasn't. She hated the fact that she knew. She put her  
  
hands on her head and started shaking frantically. She suddenly got painful flashbacks of  
  
what happened. She was sweating, shaking. In her mind she could see, she could feel the  
  
pressure of his body against hers. The sweat. The smell. The sound of the beating heart.  
  
She could feel it all as if it was happening right now. She couldn't take it.  
  
  
  
She swiftly and quietly picked up a coat and put on her shoes and exited her  
  
room. There was a chilly wind around the garden, which did not make her feel any better.  
  
She ran and ran. The garden was empty, people was still in their bed. They have nothing  
  
to worry about. She ran and ran. She didn't care where. After running erratically, she  
  
halted. She found herself in the quad. She panted and sat down at the edge of the stage,  
  
staring out onto the orange sky. She stopped to think.  
  
  
  
(ahh, ahh, ahh) She was still panting. (What did I do?) She put her hand to her  
  
forehead as if she had a really bad headache. (How-how did this happen?) She again had  
  
brief but precise flash backs of the event last night. The memory kept coming back, like it  
  
was haunting her. (STOP!!!! Why won't it stop! I couldn't stop myself. The- pressure!  
  
Ahhh!!!! The-I can't get it out of my mind! I didn't do that!! I didn't!! I would never!!!)  
  
  
  
She stood up quickly as if she was on fire. He leaned herself on to the railings and  
  
put her head down as if she was going to puke. (Ahhh, ahhh. Squall!! What do I do? I  
  
don't want him to find out. I don't want him to be hurt. He's had enough pain. I-I need,  
  
I-need to tell him. It was just a reaction at the heat of the moment. People do this...,  
  
don't they? They make mistakes. It's a flaw that all people have. I still love Squall! I  
  
know I do!!! I will not do this again!! I won't!!!)  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Zack sighed. After waking up from a magical night, he didn't think that anything  
  
would go wrong. He finally set a goal and reached it. He changed his beliefs and now he  
  
thinks that miracles do happen. He got her. Now, that was a miracle. He wanted to see the  
  
girl beside her. He wanted to see her angelic face.  
  
(Ahhh, Rinoa. Still deep in sleep--) When he turned around, Rinoa wasn't there.  
  
He thought that she may gotten some fresh air. (That was good.. I'm glad that she  
  
finally let go, and let me) He got up and put on his pants. He walked to the mirror to  
  
stare at himself for a while. He put his hands on his face and took a deep breath. He  
  
stared some more. He picked up his shirt from the floor and put it on. He washed his face  
  
and left the room to look for Rinoa. He thought that everything was going according to  
  
plan. He thought that he finally got Rinoa.  
  
  
  
(I did the right thing...Squall doesn't deserve her. A guy who has everything  
  
doesn't deserve her. I need her more than he does and I will get her.) He was walking  
  
around the garden not knowing where he was going because she still hasn't given him the  
  
tour that she promised. So he decided to just walk around hoping to bump into her.  
  
Luckily the garden was still empty because if he was seen here at this time, it would  
  
cause some suspicion. He tried to look for places that would have some space, some fresh  
  
air, he knew that that's where she'll be. He walked around some more looking at the label  
  
that led to each hallway. He walked past the Training Center, Library, the Main Entrance,  
  
Clinic, and then the Quad. He though about going to the main entrance but he kinda  
  
thought that she would not get too far, so he went inside the Quad.  
  
  
  
(There she is...) He walks to Rinoa quietly. She didn't notice him, or maybe  
  
she didn't want to. (She seems...sad. But why would she be...? Last night was  
  
amazing...) "Rinoa...are you okay...?" He put his hand on her pale  
  
shoulders. She felt cold and clammy.  
  
  
  
She simply looked at the hand on her shoulder and turned her gaze once again to  
  
the sky. "......." She didn't know what to say, or how to say it.  
  
  
  
"Rinoa...my dear-" He suddenly stopped when Rinoa gave him a sharp  
  
look. Both of Zack's hands were now at each of her shoulder, massaging her.  
  
  
  
"!!! 'my dear'? What right do you have to call me that?! Let go of me!!!!" She  
  
violently shook his hand from her shoulders. She quickly stood up to face him.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong? What did I do wrong?" He suddenly looked confused.  
  
  
  
" 'What did you do wrong?' you don't know what you did? You-you-" She  
  
couldn't make herself say it.  
  
  
  
He became angry, "What? I made you have sex with me? It doesn't take one  
  
person to do it!!! I didn't do it with myself!!! You were there too!! Don't put all the  
  
blame on me!!! You wanted it, and you did!!!"  
  
  
  
She started sobbing, she turned around to run away but she was stopped. "Let go  
  
of me! Let go!" She gave up and stopped.  
  
"Don't make it harder for the both of us than it already is. We both can't resist it.  
  
If you want to stop hiding in the bushes, if you want to stop hiding you feelings, and if  
  
you want to be honest, I'll tell Squall. I'll tell him right now if you want me to."  
  
"Are you threatening me?!! Don't you understand?? I DON'T LOVE YOU!!!  
  
THAT WAS ALL A BIG MISTAKE!! Can't you get that in your thick skull? I DON'T  
  
LOVE YOU!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" She shook herself once again from Zack's  
  
grip.  
  
  
  
"But Rinoa...don't tell me you didn't like it? I-I need you...you don't  
  
know how much!! I won't give up on you Rinoa, remember that!! I'll tell Squall...I  
  
won't give up on you."  
  
  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" That was the last thing that he heard from Rinoa  
  
before finally giving up and leaving the quad.  
  
  
  
(I don't understand? Last night...she didn't hesitate at all. She gave it all to  
  
me!! I still think that she's holding herself back from me. She's just afraid...I'll make  
  
her understand.) He was now walking towards the main entrance, he didn't care if  
  
anyone saw him anymore, even though the garden was still empty. His head was down as  
  
he walked towards the exit.  
  
Upon exiting the Quad a certain person recognized him from the entrance of the  
  
cafeteria, "Hey! Isn't that the guy with Rinoa yesterday? Huh? What's he doing at a time  
  
like this? Hmmm..." The guy walked away without saying anything. He saw Zack  
  
leave, and the was it.  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
It was 7:00 in the morning when Quistis woke up. She looked around the room  
  
that she was in. in the room she saw the two beds that was inside. Laguna was running  
  
out of rooms because he needed to accommodate his people so this was all that he can  
  
provide. She saw Squall sleeping on the other bed. She tuned to her right and she saw the  
  
beautiful sky from the window beside her bed. The rain the night before was gone and all  
  
it left is a rainbow in the sky. It was beautiful. She woke up early this morning because  
  
she knew that they have a job to do today and she also has a promise to keep. He glanced  
  
to her left and saw Squall. He was sleeping so soundly. He looked so peaceful, so angelic.  
  
  
  
(He finally got some rest...he was so torn out from last night. I'm glad that he  
  
got some sleep. At least at night he can rest from Rinoa.) She sighed and walked towards  
  
him to brush the hair away from his face. She wanted to look at him closely. It was not  
  
often that she gets a moment such as this. She walked over to Squall and she touched his  
  
face, his cheeks. It felt so warm. (I shouldn't...it wouldn't be right) She decided to  
  
back off because her conscience was calling.  
  
  
  
When she was about to walk away to change, she noticed something on top of the  
  
table beside Squall's bed. She picked it up and found that it was a letter. For Squall. It  
  
didn't say who it came from but it was addressed from Balamb. She thought that maybe it  
  
was an order from Cid so she opened it. When she did, a separate piece of paper fell to  
  
the floor. She first read the paper on her hand and saw that it wasn't from headmaster  
  
Cid. It was from Zell.  
  
  
  
(Should I read it? If it was from Cid, it would be alright, but from Zell...?  
  
What does he have to say?) She was staring at the paper on the floor. She didn't know if  
  
she should or not. (I'm sure that it's not that important. I could just say that I thought that  
  
it was from Cid and that I didn't know that it was Zell. He'll understand.)  
  
  
  
She bent down to pick up the piece of paper. She quickly glances through it and  
  
she gasped. She couldn't believe what she was reading. She decided to read it over aloud  
  
to herself to make sure that she didn't misread it.  
  
  
  
Hey Squall,  
  
  
  
Hey, this is Zell. I guess you kinda figured it out when you read the other piece of paper.  
  
I guess I wrote to say hi.  
  
Everything in Balamb is okay and you are not missing much, it's pretty boring..  
  
Well, I just hope that you finish your mission REALLY soon so you can get back.  
  
I also hope that you are behaving yourself with Quistis. (You gotta watch out from her,  
  
she likes you)  
  
  
  
I guess, that's all I have to say...  
  
I wish you good luck.  
  
  
  
Your best friend (whether you want to admit it or not),  
  
Zell Dincht  
  
  
  
(It would have been an okay letter if there wasn't more....) She read the rest of the  
  
letter.  
  
  
  
ARRGG!!!! I can't keep it to myself any longer!!!  
  
I'm really sorry to be the one to tell you this, especially me writing it on a paper and all.  
  
I thought about it and thought that you have the right to know.  
  
Rinoa finished her mission yesterday and well...  
  
You could say that she now has too much time on her hands.  
  
There's this guy who has been following her around.  
  
Maybe you know him? He's Rinoa's employer. I think his name was Zack.  
  
Well, I saw him yesterday in the cafeteria and later,  
  
they left together to go to Balamb town.  
  
I saw the look on his eyes and I knew that he likes her.  
  
I really hate to tell you this, but he might try something.  
  
But I'm sure you have nothing to worry about...  
  
Rinoa would never do anything to hurt you...  
  
So you'd better not leave Esthar and come back!!  
  
  
  
There!! I said it!! Please don't kill me!!!  
  
  
  
Again, I say goodbye,  
  
Zell Dincht  
  
  
  
(Zell must be playing some kind of prank!!) She tried her best to believe that.  
  
(Even I know that Rinoa would never-she would never do that to Squall!!) She had a  
  
hard time believing. She started to frantically walk around holding the paper on her hand  
  
and reading the letter over and over again.  
  
  
  
(He's right! If Squall reads this..He'll definitely leave Esthar and run back to  
  
Rinoa. That would be bad. But again, Zell's right, that he has the right to know. Should I  
  
tell him...?) She thought it over and over. (He'll be torn apart when he finds out!!  
  
Squall loves her so much. I wouldn't be able to bear to see him like hurt like that!! But  
  
then again, if he finds out, he'll no longer love her and I will have a chance with  
  
him...) She didn't know what to do.  
  
  
  
She walked around some more. (NO-That wouldn't be right! I love him too much  
  
to do that. I promised to myself that I would do anything for you and I would protect you  
  
with my life. I love you too much...) She stopped reading the letter and tore it into a  
  
million pieces. She threw it inside the trash can besides Squall's bed.  
  
  
  
She sighed and walked over to Squall. She bends to kiss him softly on his cheeks  
  
and whispers, "The things I do for you..." She stands up. She walks away towards  
  
the door, she quickly glanced back, smiles, and leaves the room.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: To all reviewers out there: (Whether you like it or not, sorry but this is a must read)  
  
Thank you for apologizing! I always forgive and forget, I never hold grudges for too long. I my updated have been taking a little longer because I can't decide whether to make the story shorter or it's original length. But I have decided no that I will continue on with its original length, so it'll be in soon. If you happen to be reading this, I want to know the name of the crazy scientist from Esthar. 


	12. Mission in Esthar

(The first part is Squall's pov and it's just a continuation from Good Mornings Part 2 because the other one was getting too long.)  
  
Mission in Esthar  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Squall was woken up by the blinding light caused by the sun. he squinted trying to  
  
see but all he could was orange light. He tried to fully open his eyes unaware of the time.  
  
He sat down on his bed, realizing that he was still wearing the soaked clothes that he  
  
wore the night before. Fortunately, it was now dry. He sat upright to get a clearer view oh  
  
his surroundings. All he could see was an orange figure. It looked like a girl.  
  
  
  
(Rinoa.....?) That was his first guess. Then he called out the name to see if  
  
his guess was right. "Rinoa?" he said quietly enough that she only barely heard it.  
  
  
  
"Wake up sleepy head. We've got work to do!" said a cheerful voice.  
  
  
  
(Oh...It's only Quistis.) "....." He remained quiet.  
  
  
  
"What-you thought I was Rinoa? Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not!" She  
  
sounded happy for some reason. "So, when are you planning to get up. It's already 3 in  
  
the afternoon!! I've never seen you oversleep before!"  
  
  
  
(3 in the afternoon!!! Why the hell did I sleep so long?) He quickly stood up,  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up then!" When he stood up, he lost his balance and almost  
  
collapses to the floor.  
  
  
  
Quistis helped him up, "That's why. Just be happy that we both didn't get  
  
pneumonia from the rain last night." She helped him to the bed.  
  
  
  
(There's something going on...I can feel it! Why is she acting so weird.  
  
Quistis is never this cheerful.) He put his hand on his head and started rubbing it. He had  
  
a headache.  
  
  
  
She stood up from beside the bed and started to walk towards the door. "Well,  
  
you'd better get ready! I promised to you that we'd get this mission over with as fast as  
  
we can so that you can go back to Rinoa..." A part of her suddenly changed, her  
  
face showed less joyfulness but she quickly put it back on, "You'd better change out of  
  
those clothes. I'd love to stay and watch, but I have stuff to do to get ready." She smiles  
  
at him and turns around. But before she left, Squall caught her looking back, if he didn't  
  
know better, he was sure that she was looking at the trash can beside his bed. "Well,  
  
bye!"  
  
  
  
(She's keeping something from me) He jerked off that thought for a moment and  
  
thought about the task at hand. He tried really hard what happened the night before,  
  
thinking for reason for his bad headache. He could only remember parts of it. He  
  
remembers the part where Quistis pointed out the suspicious looking building. (that's  
  
probably the job that she was talking about.)  
  
  
  
He slowly stood up from the bed and took of his damp white tee shirt. He dropped  
  
it onto the floor and he tries to look around for an extra one. He glanced to his left and  
  
saw a shirt and a pair of pants. (She must have gotten it for me, that's nice...)  
  
  
  
He picked it up and transferred it to his bed. He went to the washroom to cleanse  
  
his face. He walked back to the bed and took of his pants. He picked up the tee shirt, put  
  
it on, picked up the leather pants, and put it on as well. While he was doing so, something  
  
caught his eye. He bent down to look at something in the trash can.  
  
  
  
(Quistis was looking at this before she left, I wonder what it is.) He didn't think  
  
twice before actually picking it up. He wasn't disgusted by it or anything. (They're just a  
  
bunch of ripped up papers....) Then he remembers that there wasn't any when they  
  
first got to Esthar. He put the pieces at the palm of his hand and tried to piece them  
  
together, hoping to get something out of it.  
  
  
  
A knock on the door interrupted him, "Squall? Are you done?"  
  
  
  
(Damn!) He thought for a while whether he should keep it or not, "Yeah I'm  
  
done!"  
  
  
  
The door suddenly opened up revealing Quistis. She was staring at him  
  
suspiciously because he was still kneeling on the floor with papers on his hand, "Squall?  
  
What are you doing?" She walked toward him, almost too quickly, "Squall, we don't  
  
have time for this!!!" She took the papers from Squall's palm and threw it out the  
  
window. "We don't have time to be looking in the garbage! I thought you wanted to get  
  
this mission over with so that you can get back to Rinoa?" She sounded upset.  
  
  
  
(What's her problem....?) "Yeah, yeah. I said I'm done didn't I?" He stood  
  
up and stretched his legs from kneeling for too long.  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
They walked together towards the meeting room. (That was too close.) They  
  
arrived there and sat down at the seats that they used before. There they saw Laguna and  
  
Kiros.  
  
  
  
"So Quistis told me what happened last night." It was Laguna who spoke first. "I  
  
know that this mission is very important but I didn't expect you to go out into the rain."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, what use will you be when you are sick?" Kiros butted in.  
  
  
  
"That's enough Kiros. But the good part is that you've discovered a possible  
  
hideout and are planning on investigating it today, correct?"  
  
  
  
"Yes." She said. Squall kept quiet.  
  
  
  
"It's just a good thing that you didn't decide to go last night!! That would have  
  
been foolish!!"  
  
  
  
(If only you knew.....) The two SeeDs just stared at the president.  
  
  
  
"Well, since you guys seem to have nothing to say, I guess this ends our brief  
  
meeting. I wish you guys good luck and I hope for the best." And with that, the two  
  
slowly stood up and walked towards the exit, "Oh yeah! And Squall....please  
  
think before you act. I want you back alive, you are my son after all..."  
  
  
  
Squall didn't turn around or even stop, he just simply walked away.  
  
  
  
"Squall? Are you okay? You haven't spoken." They were now walking towards  
  
the building they saw the night before. As they got closer, they became more discreet.  
  
  
  
"I'm just concentrating.....I'm trying my best not to overdo myself. I'm  
  
still felling a little chill, maybe I'm getting sick....." He did look a little sick.  
  
  
  
(Why is he saying all these things to me? He's always tried to avoid signs of  
  
weakness.) She took his arm and put it around her shoulder to act as her guide. "Maybe  
  
we should do this tomorrow. You know what Laguna said...."  
  
  
  
"I don't care!!! We need to go there now!!" He straightened himself up again  
  
trying to look all better but Quisitis knew.  
  
  
  
They arrived at the factory even either all the reasons Quistis was making up not  
  
to go. They got in as quietly as possible trying to not attract any attention. When they got  
  
in, they stopped talking immediately and kneeled at the nearest crate to listen in on the  
  
conversation.  
  
  
  
"Hey boss! This is getting pretty boring!! We did all what you told us to, but they  
  
are not fighting back, or even giving up to our demands!! You promised us!"  
  
  
  
A big guy with a scar on his left eye turned around, "Don't worry. Besides, I  
  
heard that SeeDs will be coming soon! You should be on your guard! Laguna must have  
  
asked for his son." It was Ward.  
  
  
  
(It is Ward!! He's changed a lot since we'd seen him last. It seems that he can  
  
speak again)  
  
  
  
Then another group of men came out from the shadows who were led by a man  
  
hidden under his black cloak and a guy with a weird hat and moustache. "Laguna's son?  
  
Wasn't he the one who led the SeeDs to the defeat of Ultemecia? Wasn't he also the one,  
  
who you said, that went into the past with Ellone's help? And wasn't he the one who is now"  
  
  
  
"Yes Daemon! It is him. He will be a tough one to beat!" He was talking to the  
  
man under the cloak.  
  
  
  
(Daemon? I've never heard of that name before.....I wonder if Squall  
  
has?)  
  
  
  
"Do not worry about him. When we've finished our experiment, he will not stand  
  
a chance! He can send all the SeeDs in the world and not even scratch us!!"  
  
  
  
"You sound so confident, Dr. Odine. Just 'when' will it be finished? You seem to  
  
be taking longer than you said you would."  
  
  
  
"W-well, I've had problems trying to get the chemical formula right. I have the  
  
main and basics but-well.....I just can't figure it out....."  
  
  
  
"GET TO WORK THEN!!!!" Blazing fire started to surround Daemon. They can  
  
sense his anger.  
  
  
  
(Ward isn't even taking part of the conversation......maybe they are just  
  
using his connection with Laguna!! He's just being used!!! We'd better listen some more  
  
to dig deeper into the heart of their plans.)  
  
  
  
But then someone whispered to her, "We should get going....."  
  
  
  
She whispers back, "But why? This is great information!"  
  
  
  
"We already know of their plan. It's obviously world domination, for some  
  
reason, that's what attracts evil geniuses. What I'm trying to say is, we need to look  
  
around for possible artifacts that we can take back. We need to get out hands, or eyes, on  
  
some things.....okay." He crept away quietly  
  
  
  
(I guess so........)  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
(Ward is just fooling himself. He thinks that he has his own opinion and thinks  
  
that he is doing the right thing. He doesn't realize that he is just being used.) Squall was  
  
waling around the factory as discreet as possible. He wasn't paying attention to the  
  
person behind him. (They must be keeping something of importance in here, Why else  
  
would they station so many soldiers here?)  
  
  
  
Quistis interrupted his train of thought, "Where are we looking for?" She was  
  
waling right behind him.  
  
  
  
"Just look around, okay!" He sounded impatient. "They are keeping something  
  
here."  
  
  
  
"But wouldn't it be more important to listen to their plans? We need to know  
  
what they are planning next!"  
  
  
  
(I don't have time to argue with you!) "If you want to go back so much, then go!  
  
I'm not stopping you! You take care of your on life, I don't need to worry about you!!  
  
My goal is to stop this and get back to her, Okay? You do whatever you want!!! I don't  
  
care what happens to you." He didn't realize what he said until after actually saying it. He  
  
turned around to face Quistis, who was now suddenly quiet. He realized what he had said.  
  
(I shouldn't have done that, especially after she took care of me.) He couldn't say  
  
anything. To make her feel better.  
  
  
  
"Fine.......if you want me gone so much, then I'll leave you alone!!  
  
Don't expect me to cover your back! I've been doing that all my life, and I think that it's  
  
time to get a better view!!" She tried her best to be strong and avoided tears from falling  
  
from her eyes. She ran quietly away, remembering that she was still on a mission, and left  
  
Squall all by himself. Without realizing it, she was gone.  
  
  
  
(This is for the best........) He continued to walk around. He turned  
  
his head to left and right trying to look at his surroundings. He was having a hard time  
  
concentrating. He didn't know what was dividing his attention. He tried not to let it  
  
bother him. (I hope Quistis is alright) He accidentally thought about her. When he  
  
realized what he'd done, he put his hand to his head trying to erase the thought. (I don't  
  
care what happens to her!) Unfortunately, only his mind believed it, not his heart.  
  
  
  
He took his mind off of his situation for a moment and leaned against a wall. A  
  
sudden chill went up his spines as his back felt the coldness of the 'wall'. He didn't know  
  
what he was leaning against. At first he didn't let bother him. He looked around his  
  
surrounding and found himself in a room. It was dark and something smelled funny and it  
  
didn't feel right at all being inside. He stopped leaning to walk closer to a machine that  
  
was in front of him. He was shocked by what he saw.  
  
  
  
( People.....? Are these human beings inside?) He quickly turned around,  
  
out of curiosity, to the 'wall' that he leaned on. What he saw terrified him. It terrified him  
  
so much that it brought the mighty Commander down to his knees.  
  
  
  
"Ellone?"  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
sorry this update took extremely long. I was kinda out of it for a while and I couldn't concentrate. I had trouble remembering the name of that crazy scientist from Esthar. I just remembered, so here it is! I also had the mistake of taking French class (It's not very fun!) Now that second semester have started, I'll be much more busy. It'll try harder to get it in next time. 


	13. Ruse

Ruse  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
(Today's another day. How much longer will I have to wait. He's only been gone  
  
for two days, and already I've lied to him. How much longer must I lie to him. I  
  
don't even know if I'll be able to tell him the truth. Heh, they say love is nothing without  
  
trust........he trusted me.......and I failed him. I don't deserve  
  
him.)  
Rinoa was walking to the cafeteria after her conversation with Zack where she left  
  
him abruptly. She decided to avoid going anywhere for a while, afraid that she might do  
  
something that she'll regret again. She couldn't bare to hold another secret. Cheating on  
  
him was pain enough. She didn't fell hungry but she thought that she needed to see  
  
people that she knew, ones she trusted. She didn't want to fell lonely anymore and this  
  
was the only place to go without the possibility into seeing Zack. She needed to avoid  
  
him at all cost. She also knew that there was always one person who was constantly  
  
inside the cafeteria. One person who was also close to Squall.  
(If I can't talk to Squall, then I'll need someone to talk to about him) She looked  
  
around the cafeteria, but more precisely, the line-ups. She knew that's where  
  
he'll be-looking for more hot dogs. What she didn't know that it was a mistake to seek  
  
for him.  
She was right-Zell was there, at the end of the line-up. No matter how important  
  
a SeeD is, or high ranking he is, he was still unable to get past the crowd. She tapped him  
  
oh his back while he was shaking his fist on the air, ranting about hot dogs.  
"Zell!!" she finally said when he didn't realize that she was right behind him.  
"Huh?" He turned around. To his shock, he saw the person he thought about  
  
avoiding, "Oh, it's you Rinoa." He gave up on his food. "what brings you here?"  
  
"Can't a person have some breakfast?" She was looking for an empty table they  
  
could sit on.  
They sat down, "Yeah, well, as much as you're entitled to, it's just so damn hard  
  
to get some. It's a war out there!!" He tried to sound cheerful, trying to avoid a  
  
conversation that included 'him'  
She chuckled, "I knew you were the right person to go to, especially now that  
  
Squall isn't here, I need someone to cheer me up."  
Zell's face became serious and he put up a suspicious tone in his voice,  
  
"So........what have you been doing lately? Now that 'Squall' is gone. Do  
  
you 'miss' him?"  
(huh? Why is he suddenly talking like this?) "What do you mean? I've been  
  
doing.......things. Since I've finished my mission, I've had very little to do,  
  
so I've been.......visiting towns, and meeting new people." She sounded so  
  
guilty. She wasn't lying, but she wasn't also telling the truth. She could feel Zell's gaze  
  
on her. She started heating up. It was hard for her to lie....... to Squall, and to  
  
someone he trusts. "W-why are you asking me these questions, Zell? You know I miss  
  
him. I can't stand being away from him, for two weeks, and knowing that he's with  
  
Quistis."  
"Yeah.......right." He didn't believe her. (He doesn't believe me..)  
(What does he know? Why is he acting like this. The worst thing that could  
  
possibly happen is if he knows.) then it hit her, (He can't. he couldn't  
  
have...... could he?)  
"Yeah, don't worry, I believe you." She still sensed doubt in him, "I know you  
  
would 'never' do anything that might upset Squall."  
That made her feel worse. Even HE had faith in her. Even he knew that Squall  
  
trusted her. It made her feel guilty knowing of her betrayal.  
"I just thought......."  
(What did he think!!?) "What did you think?" She needed to know how much he  
  
knew, or how much he didn't know.  
"Well, I kinda, saw you, with that dude. That one you worked for. You're last  
  
mission." He was scratching the back of his head, unable to explain to her just what  
  
exactly it is he saw.  
She tried to lead him away from the truth, "Of course you saw me with him! He  
  
had to pay me. Though I told him not to, he insisted. So he said that he'll just, just take  
  
me to lunch." She, again, wasn't lying, or being honest.  
Zell, still thought that she was keeping something from him. He needed to tell her  
  
directly what he saw and how he interpreted it. "Rinoa, stop. I saw you leave the quad  
  
this morning. Then, after a few minutes, I saw him emerge." She was afraid that this  
  
would happen. How will she ever be able to explain to him.  
"I-" She was about to explain, but she was cut off.  
"What could he be doing? Inside the Quad. With you. As early as morning? Don't  
  
get me wrong, I trust you, I just don't know how far. I know that you wouldn't do  
  
anything, what I thought you were doing. It's just hard to believe when I saw it. It's just  
  
hard to believe, especially when knowing that he had no reason to be there, with you."  
(Damn!) "........." She didn't know whether to tell him or not. She  
  
didn't know whether to stop the lie she was currently stuck in. Telling the truth would  
  
take a load of her shoulders, but it would also threaten her relationship with him.  
  
"I take your silence means I've hit something." She didn't know why he was  
  
being so hard on her.  
"........I-" She couldn't say anything to take it all back. If this is  
  
how Zell would react, she couldn't bare to imagine how 'he' would. She started to quietly  
  
sob, with her hand covering her face. (I-I didn't mean it. I don't know what I did! I-I  
  
don't know what to do!!!)  
Zell knew that he didn't mean anything bad. He felt bad making her do this to  
  
herself. He hated himself for making Rinoa sad. Squall would kill him if he found out.  
  
He thought that he'd done enough damage and that he should leave it at that.  
He stands up from the safety of his chair and kneels beside Rinoa and he put his  
  
hands on her shoulder and tried to calm her down. "Rinoa.........I'm  
  
sorry. It's just that, Squall told me to watch out for you. I've seen you two together  
  
before, and........I told him. I'm sorry, I wrote him a  
  
letter........" He stood up from his position and left the cafeteria.  
She looks up from the barrier that she put up with her palms and peeked out to see  
  
if Zell was gone. She didn't hear the last thing that Zell said, however, she knew that he  
  
was right; she would never do anything to hurt Squall, but the damage has been done. She  
  
couldn't take away what happened. All that she needs to concentrate on is to make it all  
  
better.  
She didn't feel hungry anymore. She's been sitting there for 3 hours,  
  
contemplating. She left the quad at 8 am and now it was11. She saw people come and go  
  
inside the cafeteria. She heard their laughter and tranquil attitude. They had nothing to  
  
worry about. She envied them. She knew that sulking won't do anything for her, it'll only  
  
make matters worse, so, she decided to confront him.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
(I just don't understand! What's the deal with her? First she screams and moans  
  
asking for more! Then next, she's throwing you out the door! I can never understand  
  
women. Is she trying hard to get, or..........it was just all a mistake.) He  
  
was walking back and forth his bakery. He didn't bother going home, because it would  
  
just make his mother ask him non stop questions. ( It can't be a mistake!! She wanted  
  
it last night. She didn't want me to stop. She was more in it than I was.)  
He wasn't getting any work done. Work was the last thing that came to his mind.  
  
although he did notice some difference in it since two days ago when he didn't go to  
  
work. He saw that it looked more like a bakery now. He figured that Erik may have done  
  
some things. He also noticed the register and found some money, instead of the usual  
  
empty one. He was happy for that. But that thought also led to Rinoa, because it was  
  
because of her that they were able to pull themselves back.  
(I need her. I need her. Why is she doing this to me? I need to see her, her voice,  
  
and her smile. I can't stop thinking about it. The time we spent together last night was the  
  
best moment of my life! I can't let her go and slip from my fingers. I don't care what  
  
Squall will do to me, he doesn't deserve her, and he already has everything. He can't take  
  
her away from me!)  
His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. In his heart he  
  
yearned for it to be her but his logic knew that it couldn't be. It was Erik that emerged  
  
from the sunlit door.  
"Good morning, sir." He put up a smile on his face, he was happy.  
"It nothing but bad." He was still pacing around the room. "Nothing but bad" He  
  
mumbled again to himself.  
"He put away his coat and stood in front of him to block him, "What's the matter,  
  
sir? Aren't you happy? Haven't you seen the thing that Rinoa has brought to us? Look!"  
  
He points his fingers around the clean room, "Look what one person did to this store.  
  
You must appreciate it, sir!"  
"That's the point!! It's all her! All her!! Now-I probably won't be able to see her  
  
again!!" His hand was now on his head trying to think, or trying to restrain himself from  
  
going crazy.  
"But, sir? I thought Miss Rinoa and toy were out yesterday. Isn't that why you  
  
didn't go to work?" When he said that, Zack gave him the 'I-know-but- something-  
  
happened' look. he caught on pretty quickly. "Oh no, what did you do?"  
"I-I couldn't help myself! I-I just had to do it! I had to touch her. My mind  
  
kept saying that it's for our own good. It told me that we both wanted it. I wanted it. I-I  
  
couldn't stop!"  
"Oh, no.......Do you know what this means? You'll be hunted by the  
  
commander of SeeDs himself, if she tells."  
"She wouldn't!! She would never tell him. She's afraid to hurt him. That's what  
  
I'm hoping for. I've broken her spirit and now I have more control. I'm going to continue  
  
it. I don't care. I need her. There's no one else there for me."  
"B-but sir!" He was following his pacing around.  
"You don't understand!! I HAVE NO LIFE!! She is the only one!!" When he  
  
turned around to see that Erik was right behind him, he picked him up from his collar.  
  
"Just leave me alone!!" HE shouted and he put him down.  
He found it hard for him to control his anger; towards Erik, Squall, himself, and  
  
Rinoa. She was afraid that he would explode, he decided that it was best if he'd gotten  
  
some fresh air.  
  
(I'm gonna get her no matter what! I deserve her!!) Now that he'd left the bakery  
  
to get some fresh air, he was now pacing back and forth outside. He kept glancing around  
  
as if he was expecting someone to come, someone like Rinoa. (That's impossible.) He  
  
realizes what he'd done, (After what I did.......she probably never what to  
  
see me again. But I have to!) "I have to!!!" He pulls of the apron from his waist and drops  
  
it on the sidewalk. He ran away from the store and runs towards the exit of Deling.  
Erik noticed Zack leave and runs to the bakery's window, "SIR!! Where are you  
  
going? Don't do anything foolish!!! Sir?" That was the last thing he heard before leaving  
  
to see Rinoa. He didn't listen to him. He kept on running.  
(I don't care!!! I need to see her.) He took the earliest train back to Balamb town.  
  
He had a hard time getting aboard because it was full and he got a ticket on a short notice.  
  
He didn't care. He would do anything, like push an old woman out of the train to get in.  
  
(I'll go to her and explain to her how I feel. Telling her will lighten the load I carry on my  
  
shoulder and will open up her mind........she'll have to make a decision:  
  
wait for a guy that will never come and will never feel the way I fell about her, or take  
  
what's right in front of her.)  
  
He was staring at the glass window from the train, watching as stations pass by  
  
and as people wave goodbye. He's always loved trains, it was something that calmed  
  
him. The way the train shook and even the sound of the engine roaring. There was  
  
another thing that made him love trains more that he already did: This is where he met  
  
her. The way her skin touched his as she accidentally bumped into her. The way she  
  
smiled and apologized. The way she tightly clutched Squall's arm wishing that it was him  
  
that she was holding on to. He'll never forget her face. She was much more that what he  
  
thought she was when he first met her. She was more than the smile, the touch, the face,  
  
and the dress; she was Squall's, but she'll soon be his.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Author's Note: From now on, my updates will be every week. It may be sooner than that, but I will try my best to not make take longer than a week. 


	14. Consiousness

Consciousness  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"I know he didn't mean what he said." She was mumbling to herself as she  
  
quietly hid herself. "I know he's just stressed. He wants to get home as quickly as  
  
possible-he's not thinking straight. I'll give him his space." She was peeking out of her  
  
hiding space to check on a group of men discussing something. Her eyes were focused on  
  
her target and on her mission, but her mind and heart was on a whole different place: with  
  
Squall.  
"So is the 'clone' almost finished? Are you sure that it will function the same was  
  
'she' does?" It was cloaked man who spoke.  
(I wonder where he is right now? I swore to protect him, but if he wants me to  
  
leave, I will leave. I know I cannot force him to love me, or just even notice me, but I can  
  
still do what I can without getting in his way.) She was keenly listening to the  
  
conversation, but her mind was thinking about something else.  
"Physically, she's perfect. There's something slightly wrong with her brain waves  
  
though. When 'she' was originally tested, her brain, on the outside, is just like any other  
  
brain. But this clone's is different. It doesn't seem to understand the signals we are  
  
sending 'it'. She 'understands' is, but she doesn't know how to apply herself. We're still  
  
working on that."  
(Ironic isn't it? Here I am, alone with the guy I love, but all he thinks about is the  
  
girl waiting for him to come home. But the girl waiting for him isn't waiting at all. She's  
  
there, hitting on another guy; of course, I don't know that, but what else would she do?  
  
Why else did Zell's letter look so urgent. And here I am, protecting her; making sure that  
  
he doesn't find out!!! Life is just funny sometimes, it throws you in different directions  
  
and intersections giving you a million choices it's up to us to make choice whether to  
  
make the right or wrong one.)  
"Dr. Ozine, so far your theory is excellent, however, how good will it be when it  
  
is actually put to use? You had better not disappoint me. 'She' is counting on me to bring  
  
her back." Daemon was staring to get impatient.  
  
(How do I even know I made the right one) Dr. Ozine started walking closer to  
  
where Quistis had stationed herself. Her eyes noticed it and it quickly registered on to her  
  
brain and pushed away all of her initial thoughts. (Oh shit! I'd better stay put!)  
He started chuckling as he stopped right in front of the metallic crate the she was  
  
hiding behind of. "Do not worry Master Daemon. So far, everything is going according to  
  
schedule. We actually finished the clone a bit earlier than expected so we have some time  
  
to make the proper preparations. As far as we've examined, there is one ingredient that is  
  
missing; something or someone that will activate her brain and make her 'feel', make her  
  
function........"  
(Who is this 'her' they are referring to? What are they talking about!!! Shit-I  
  
should have listened!! What use am I if I just day dream all day about some guy that will  
  
never feel the same way!! I need to find out more. I need to know just what will make her  
  
'work')  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Rinoa had left the cafeteria and headed to the parking lot. She wanted to confront  
  
Zack about what had happened the night before and tell him that it meant absolutely  
  
nothing. She thought about going to the bakery first knowing that he should be at work  
  
right about now, but she also thought that he may have decided to take another day off,  
  
and may have stayed home. So instead of going to his bakery, Rinoa set her course to  
  
Balamb town, where Zack lives. She forgot the fact about his mother being there. By the  
  
time she got to his house, she became unavoidable. She then had to deal with his mother  
  
Helena.  
"Ohhh!!! Rinoa, right? How nice of you to visit!!!" She quickly pulled Rinoa into  
  
a tight and suffocating hug as soon as she saw Rinoa outside her door. After a few  
  
seconds without air to breath, she finally let Rinoa go.  
"H-Hi, I jus-"  
"Ohh!! You're looking for my son Zack, aren't you!" She gave Rinoa a sly wink  
  
while leading her towards their living room. "I remember him being with you yesterday!!  
So, what did the two of you do together. He didn't come home last  
  
night.......I hope It's not what I think it is." She winked at her again.  
Rinoa quickly caught on to what she was trying to say and she just as quickly  
  
tried to defend herself. "N-no!! nothing happened!! W-we didn't do anything!!"  
Helena was still smiling. No one seemed to believe Rinoa today; not Zell and not  
  
Helena. "Suuurrrre! Of course not! I know that you're not the kind of girl who would  
  
make love to another guy especially when she is going out with someone else. I don't  
  
strike you as the kind of girl who would cheat......"  
(What does she know?) Rinoa started to panic. (Even she thinks that I wouldn't  
  
do something like that. How many people have I betrayed so far. How many have I lied  
  
to?) "........." She couldn't say anything to make it all better. She couldn't  
  
say anything to erase all the things she'd done for the past few days. She wanted to forget  
  
so much, but she knew that it's not possible.  
  
"So, Rinoa? Do you want to wait for him to come back? I could give you some  
  
lunch. Whadda ya say? He usually comes home at 6 pm, but we have all the time to talk.  
  
I want to know more about you. I heard that you're quite a girl, back there at Balamb  
  
Garden! I heard that you were about the only person to get through the thick  
  
commander's skull! You must've been pretty nice!" She walked towards Rinoa to lead  
  
her to her living room. But Rinoa refused to move.  
(Is that what she really thinks? Or is she laying it on me some more? Everyone  
  
knows me as the girl who finally got inside his head and made him love again. I'll  
  
probably be soon known as the one who made him hate again. I wouldn't be able to bear  
  
that. I never want him to hate me!) ".........." She shrugged off her grip  
  
from her shoulders and took a step backwards to the street. "Sorry. I really don't have the  
  
time to talk right now. I was just looking for your son because I wanted to ask him  
  
something. I'm really sorry, I'd love to get to know you. But we'll have to do it some  
  
other time." She left without giving Helena the time to say goodbye.  
Now knowing that her son is probably at work, Rinoa headed straight to the  
  
bakery. On her way there, she became more and more afraid and hesitant. She was afraid  
  
to face him. She doesn't even know what to say. she wasn't given the time to think  
  
because before she knew it, she was already stepping out the SeeD car. Time goes by so  
  
quickly whenever you don't want it to.  
Her entrance was greeted by a surprised voice. "M-miss Rinoa! What are you  
  
doing here?" He got out of the counter and held the door open for Rinoa.  
"Hi Erik. I was just looki-"  
"Zack? You're looking for Zack?" He didn't know what to say. He thought that  
  
Zack was on his way looking for Rinoa, but here she is!  
"Yeah......," She was a bit embarrassed. She didn't know whether he  
  
knew what had happened the night before between him and her.  
"Y-you just missed him!" He closed the door. "You know what? The funny  
  
thing is, he just left a moment ago to look for you. He wanted to tell you something."  
  
She was about to reach out her hand to the door knob. "Oh, okay, I guess I'll see  
  
you later then."  
"WAIT!" Rinoa stopped and looked back, "Why don't you stay here and wait?  
  
Don't you think it's better to stay in one place that you both go around looking for each  
  
other? You'll just miss him again!"  
"I guess so....."  
"Yeah and, knowing him, if he doesn't find you at the garden, he'll probably go  
  
straight back here. So it'd be best if you stayed."  
Rinoa got inside the building once again and shut the door in defeat.  
"You want something to eat? There isn't going to be anymore customers for a  
  
while, so if you want, I can keep you company."  
She sat down at the nearest chair that she could fine. She sat down on the seat by  
  
the window. (I just really want to be alone right now, but I guess it'd be better if I talked  
  
to Erik about him. He's probably the only person who knows him best, beside his  
  
mother.) "Okay......." He grabbed the chair from across the circular table.  
  
"So, what did you want to tell him? Or is it a personal?" He slumped and put his  
  
chin to the table.  
(Should I tell him?.....The way he's acting, it seems as if he already  
  
knows.....I guess it doesn't hurt to ask.) "D-do you know?"  
He didn't want for her to undergo pain or anxiousness any longer, so decided to  
  
get right to the point. "Yeah, he told me."  
(He did?) "So.......are you going to tell me as well that I shouldn't  
  
have done what I did and make me guilty? I've been getting that a lot lately, even from  
  
my friend. I think I already got the point that I have made a mistake and that I shouldn't  
  
even be aloud to mention's Squall's name anymore, after what I'd done to him." She was  
  
upset.  
"He probably doesn't even know....." He said that as quietly as possible,  
  
he didn't intend for her to hear it.  
She didn't remember what Zell told her, "Yeah, I guess that's Hyne, giving me a  
  
second chance."  
"You know, I don't really care if you cheated on your boyfriend. It's Zack I care  
  
about. He's been through a lot you know?"  
Her curiosity amplified. She didn't want to sound eager so she remained quiet.  
"I've been with him since his father died. I guess, you can call me his friend. I can  
  
tell you now ,that he doesn't have much. He's a lonely guy. I just hope that by staying by  
  
him, I can help. He's done a lot for me too. He said that he needed to do something to  
  
repay me for all the kindness that I showed him." He sighed and looked at Rinoa's eyes.  
  
"He loves you, did you know?"  
(He loves me?)  
"He's not good at showing emotions that well. It's been a while since he needed  
  
them. When he first met you, I started seeing a sparkle in his eyes and his actions seemed  
  
more-lively. You may not think so, or maybe you think that he just wants to see Squall  
  
and you broken up, but he really does love you."  
(He sounds like Squall. I guess they do have a lot in common. Maybe that's why  
  
it wasn't hard for me to get along with him since he reminded me of him so much)  
"His heart was broken many times. It's been a while since his last relationship.  
  
She broke up with him when she said that it wasn't going to work out and that she has to  
  
leave town. He acted as if he didn't care or faze him, but I know."  
(Who was she?)  
"She left him to go to Winhill. Haven't heard from her ever since. Too bad too,  
  
they were a good couple. Maybe she thought that he wasn't good enough for her. After  
  
that, he just gave up caring. It's been a while since I've seen him so happy and so eager  
  
to go somewhere."  
(Is that his life story? It's pretty sad.....I'd love to help him, but after  
  
what he did......)  
"Her name was Emily. Emily Robertson....."  
(Emily....a pretty name.) She was listening intently to Erik. Even thought  
  
he said nothing, not even a single comment, he knew that she cared. He knew that she  
  
was starting to feel sympathy towards him. He wanted her to know more about his past,  
  
and the reason for his actions. He knew that helping his friend cheat on another person is  
  
bad, but he thought that he deserved something, even if that 'something' is not rightfully  
  
his.  
"So, are you just going to stare at me like that?" He finally decided to get a word  
  
out of her. He wanted to know if she was 'understanding' or 'feeling'.  
"Zack is.....," she paused when she turned her head to face the window,  
  
"It wasn't really his fault. He's......kinda like me......and Squall."  
  
(His misery brought him to the brink of madness. All he wanted was compassion, and  
  
love. His life has been hard for him, maybe even harder than what 'we' have faced. He  
  
encountered life.....life without love, friends, family, and a broken business.  
  
He's a strong person to have lived this long.) "He loves me......?"  
Erik just stared at Rinoa as she was thinking. He saw her confusion and  
  
bewilderment. He wanted to help her find the answer, but he knew that she had to do it  
  
herself. He has helped Zack enough, the rest will be her decision.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Where is she? I've looked every where!" Zack was running frantically down the  
  
circular hallways of Balamb Garden. He was attracting a lot of attention but that was the  
  
last thing in his mind. the first being getting back to Rinoa.  
He had checked almost everywhere: from the parking lot, to the dormitories. He  
  
had one last place to check. At first, he never thought that she'd be inside the Training  
  
Center because she hated fighting, but he had no other choice, this was the last place she  
  
could be. If he didn't find her here, he would decide to go back and try again some other  
  
time even though he want to see her so much. He stepped in the training center,  
  
regardless of how prepared he was or whether he knew how to fight or not.  
When he stepped inside, the aura of the whole room was different from the rest of  
  
the garden. It felt humid. The stenches of the monsters were deadly. It looked just like a  
  
regular dungeon.  
(I hope this place isn't too big. I don't want to get lost, especially when my  
  
fighting skills a mediocre. I knew I should have exercised more.)  
He trudged slowly into the dangerous Training Center. After walking for a couple  
  
of minuets, he slightly heard battle cries. He soon figured out that, perhaps, there was  
  
another person inside with him and the person was currently fighting, what sounded like,  
  
a very big creature. He was afraid, but he knew he had to check who it was.  
(I hope it's Rinoa, so I can get out of here)  
When he got to a clearing, he saw a guy. It wasn't Rinoa, but it was somebody he  
  
hoped to avoid. He hid behind a bush, being careful not to interrupt as he pounded 2  
  
Grats and a T-Rexaur. He was amazed by his fighting skills.  
(I guess those are the kinds of techniques you learn after having to fight the  
  
sorceress......imagine.......)  
He was watching very closely forgetting that he was trying to be discreet. He  
  
moved a bit which caused the bush to rattle. The man in the blue shots and red vest  
  
turned to the direction from which the noise came from. His instincts and sense of  
  
hearing was amazing due to intense training. He cautiously walked over to the bush from  
  
which Zack was hiding. Zack now realized that he couldn't hide any longer.  
(Guess I wasn't able to prolong the inevitable after all)  
"Were you watching me?" At first the man didn't recognize who Zack was.  
"N-no, not at all! I just-I was just walking by, 'cause I was looking for  
  
somebody." He knew he shouldn't mention that, but it slipped out of his lips because he  
  
was tense.  
"Looking for somebody?" The blonde, spiky haired man studied the person in  
  
front of him. "I've seen you before....." After realizing who it was, he brought  
  
up his fighting stance. "It's you!!"  
Zack started getting worried. He just wanted to avoid this man because he knew  
  
that he was getting suspicious, he didn't think that he'd actually try to attack him.  
  
"W-what are you trying to do? Do I know you?" He took a step backwards.  
"Don't play dumb with me!" He took a swig of his fist, missing him by a  
  
centimeter. "Who do you think you are, coming in here?" He started walking paces  
  
around him. "you're looking for her, aren't you? For Rinoa?"  
"Look! That's none of your business." He dodged another of his swings. "I don't  
  
even know who you are!"  
"My name is Zell! Remember that! And I make it my business, making sure that  
  
nothing happens between you two!" He lowered his guard because he sensed no threat  
  
from Zack.  
"So what if I'm looking for her? What are you going to do about it?" (Shit! I  
  
shouldn't have asked that!)  
"I'm going to do something that Squall would've done if he was here," He  
  
grinned, "Make you wish that you were not alive, make you wish that you never touched  
  
Rinoa."  
(Shit!) He took another step backwards. He was going o attempt to run away, but  
  
he knew that he would never be able to out the martial artist. He was just about ready to  
  
compromise for his life. "Look, I just need to see her okay. I need to tell her something,"  
Zell sat down on a boulder, "Then, will you leave her alone?"  
"........" He didn't know whether he should lie or not. He really  
  
needed to see her.  
Zell just simply crossed his legs.  
(I have no time for this!)  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Sorry if this is a little cut of. At first I cut a whole part off to make it shorter, but now I have to cut Zack's pov into two parts, just so that this chapter doesn't reach up to 4000 words. Besides, I don't think I'll be able to finish it, and I promised to upload every week, not a day later. I'll try to get the next one in sooner. 


	15. Encounter

(I haven't been putting this lately) Summary: Quistis listens more into the evil plot in Esthar. Rinoa finds out about Zack's harsh past. In the meantime, Zack was also looking for Rinoa, but ends up bumping into Zell, which causes him big trouble.  
Encounter  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"So......will you leave her alone? You know you have no choice, I'll  
  
make you leave her alone if you won't. If he finds out, he'll do something much worse  
  
that what I'll do to you, so you might as well back off now." Zell was still sitting smugly  
  
on a boulder.  
(I can't stop now! I've run away all my life....when will I start doing  
  
things on my own? When will I be able to pursue something I really want? I need  
  
her.......and I know that she needs me too. Squall could never give to her  
  
what I can. He's always away from her, leaving her alone. Making her worry whether  
  
she'll ever see the one whom she trusted her heart on ever again.) He was just stood in  
  
front of Zell. He knew that Zell was waiting for his answer, but he knew that he could  
  
wait. This is something he had to think over thoroughly.  
(But.....what can I offer her? I have nothing to give but myself. What if  
  
being me, isn't enough? Will I be any better that Squall is? I've never set a goal and  
  
accomplish it. I couldn't even hold on to my first love.....I've learned my  
  
lesson. I will not give up on her, especially when I've come so close.)  
When Zell saw the determined look on Zack, he knew that he'd made his  
  
decision. He decided to ask again, "So? What will it be?"  
"I deserve her!" Zack shouted out his answer in an attempt to let out his emotions.  
Zack's answer wasn't a good one when Zell hastily stood up from his sitting  
  
position and held Zack by the collar of his tee shirt. "What made you think that Squall  
  
doesn't?"  
"He al-ready h-as everything!" Zack had a hard time speaking because Zell's  
  
grip was getting tighter and it choked him.  
Zell threw him to the ground. Zack looked up to Zell, petrified. "HA! Do you  
  
think that Squall's life is all that it's cracked up to be? Do you think that his life was not  
  
as hard as yours. Do you think that you're the only one in the world that's suffering?"  
Zack was speechless. He knew that Zell was concerned for Rinoa and Squall's  
  
relationship, but he didn't think that he felt so strongly about it.  
"We came from an orphanage, did you know that?"  
(Orphanage? They had no parents?)  
"And do you think that Rinoa's life had also been easy? Squall protected her.  
  
Rinoa gave him comfort. They have a special bond that you can never break. What ever  
  
you thought about them, forget it! Because they're all wrong."  
(I never thought about that........) He was still on the ground sitting.  
  
Afraid that if he stood up, Zell's anger may overflow and push him down again. He'd  
  
rather stay down than get beaten up by the martial artist.  
"From the look on your face, you've realized how much you know nothing. All  
  
you thought about was how much you needed her. She'll never return your love."  
He smiled on the outside, but chuckled on the inside. At a situation like this, he  
  
didn't know how he found the time to be comical. "Heh, she did last night....bet  
  
you didn't know about that one."  
Zell no longer waited for him to get to push him again. He picked him up again by  
  
his hair and brought him up face to face. "What did you say?"  
He could feel Zell breathing down on him, "You heard what I said, she returned  
  
it, last night. That's why you saw me so early in the morning. We just left her dorm  
  
together to get some fresh air." Zack chuckled, "You should have seen her! She didn't  
  
want to let go! Ha ha ha!"  
"Why you-!!" Zell punched him on his torso while he held him and punched  
  
him again on his face. He could see a drop of blood coming out of his lips. "Rinoa would  
  
never do that!"  
"Uuugghhhh." (I didn't know lying could be so painful. I have to do this. I'll do  
  
anything.........)  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
(I've heard enough! Squall was right, their plan IS world domination. But he  
  
could have at least stayed to find out how they plan to go about it.)  
The former instructor quietly sneaked away from sight to look for her partner.  
  
While walking around, she slowly started remembering some of the things she saw inside  
  
the building. At first she thought it was just an ordinary building, but she knew it was  
  
something more important.  
(I've been here before, but it looks so different........)  
As she walked further on, she spotted a malfunctioning transporter.  
(I remember this.......) Then it hit her, (We're inside Odine's  
  
laboratory!)  
She was right, everything DID look different.  
(I guess, ever since the end of the sorceress war, everything turned out for the  
  
worse. Things are so run down. I wonder if Squall figured it out too.....of course  
  
he has! He is the mighty commander Squall Leonhart after all.)  
As she walked, she noticed an open door. Inside was dark. Curiosity got the better  
  
of her and she decided to take a look inside.  
(Wonder what's inside?)  
She almost tripped when she stopped. She didn't see the crouched man right in  
  
front of her. She, too, crouched to get a better look of the person below her, but she  
  
couldn't see. However, she was able to faintly hear inarticulate murmurs and mutterings.  
"Hello? Can you hear me?" She whispered to the man. She put her hand on the  
  
man's back and felt his jacket. She recognized the texture. (Squall......?) "Just  
  
wait. Let me find some light."  
She stood up and felt her way around the room. Close to the room form where she  
  
came in form, was the switch. She immediately saw her surrounding, and Squall, on the  
  
floor, clutching his head. Something he always does when he could no longer control or  
  
hide his feelings and emotions.  
"SQUALL!" She immediately ran to him, "What happened?" She looked at his  
  
saddened eyes. A tear also escaped form her eyes when she looked at the 'cylinder tube'.  
(W-what is this-?) Her eyes widened even though she didn't want to see 'it'.  
  
Inside was a 'human' figure of a girl. Unfortunately, it wasn't just any girl......  
  
(It can't be her! S-she died!) The past conversation between Daemon and Dr Odine  
  
struck her. (C-could it be her? Ellone?) She clutched him tighter, looking for comfort.  
  
She knew how painful it was for him to see her. The death of Ellone haunted him,  
  
knowing that he could have done something to stop it. The guilt. She looked back to  
  
Squall once again and tried to help him up. He refused to, but she knew that if they stay  
  
any longer, that they'll be found out; she couldn't let that happen.  
"Squall, we have to go......Squall?" The iris of his eyes went away. She  
  
became afraid, she hasn't seen him like this since-since 'he' ordered her execution.  
  
"I'm going to take you back now," tears were falling from her eyes. She didn't need to  
  
hide it any more since he can't see her, but she wanted so much to be strong. "I know that  
  
this is hard for you, but you'll have to hold on."  
She put his arms around her shoulder and led him back to the presidential palace.  
  
(It can't really be her! They must need her for the same reason as last time. But it can't  
  
be! She died, Laguna saw to that! I guess killing her isn't enough........ I  
  
wonder what he's thinking now........?"  
Quistis arrived back safely with Squall. She guided him back to their shared  
  
room. She tried her best to avoid anybody to see them. She didn't want any questions,  
  
until Squall is back again. She wouldn't do anything without him.  
She lifted off, his black leather jacket and lightly laid him to his bed by the  
  
window. She had many thoughts in her mind, but she felt too tired. She quickly glanced  
  
at the bedside table and on the digital watch on it. It was already 9 in the evening.  
  
They've been gone for six hours. Six eventful hours.  
She too, decided to go to bed. She silently undressed herself, carefully as to not  
  
risk disturbing Squall's peaceful sleep. She dropped her dirty clothes on the floor next to  
  
her bed and she picked up her warm blanket and slipped on her bed.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Rinoa stood up from the table she and Erik was sitting by. "I guess if he's not here  
  
yet, something must be keeping him." She looked at the wall clock to see that it was  
  
already 7:35 pm. "And it's getting late. Maybe I'll just stop by tomorrow. What I needed  
  
to tell him can wait." (We do have more that a week to settle everything. I need to get it  
  
over with before he gets back.)  
"I'll tell him that you stopped by!" Erik waved after Rinoa as she left the bakery.  
(I can't believe I knew so little of him. I guess he had a hard time living  
  
too.........) She ALMOST started having second thoughts about Zack, (But  
  
that still doesn't excuse him for what he forced me to do?)  
Rinoa got into her SeeD car and drove back to Balamb in defeat. She no longer  
  
had the courage to tell him off now that she knew of his past. It's hard for her to hurt  
  
another; then why did she do it to Squall?  
She arrived at Balamb and decided that it was time to get some rest. Upon  
  
entering the garden, she took the right path, which led her to the corridor that passes by  
  
the library. Before passing by the training center, she heard some noises, some which  
  
resemble to be from Zell.  
(Is he getting into another fight? I wonder what's going on?) She walked inside  
  
the training center, only to be shocked by what she saw. There was Zack clutching his  
  
stomach, and his lips dripping with blood. She didn't know who to help: her friends ever  
  
since what seemed like forever? Or the guy who hurt her? The answer is obvious, but she  
  
couldn't-  
"Rinoa would never have sex with you! You are nothing! Nothing compared to  
  
Squall!" She heard a voice, she knew it to be Zell's. HE was referring to the guy in front  
  
of him.  
"Guess you don't know her well enough, heh." He forced a chuckle even through  
  
his obvious pain. "She gave in so easily, heh!"  
Zell punched him again. "Stop taunting me!" His second punch to Zack was  
  
stopped by Rinoa's spread arms. "R-Rinoa? Are you protecting him?"  
She lay down her arms, "What he do to me can't be forgotten, but, do you really  
  
need to hurt him?"  
Zack smiled while behind her, "Thanks Rinoa......."  
(Is he thanking me?) "I didn't do this for you!" She turned again to Zell. "Please!  
  
Just leave him. I'll take care of this! I-I need to settle my own problems. Please, Zell."  
He stood there, thinking for a while. He knew it was hers to solve and to take care  
  
of. He had no choice, "Fine........but there better not be anything suspicious  
  
after I'm gone." He put his left hand on Rinoa's left shoulder, "I'm trying my best to  
  
believe you, Rinoa. What ever the truth is, I know there's some reason behind it. I trust  
  
you." He lifted his hand and left the training center.  
(Thanks Zell......) She turned around to look at the other person left at  
  
the training center. "Zack......"  
"Rinoa! Please let me explain. I came here to look for you. I came here to  
  
apologize for the trouble I'm causing you. But I don't think I need to apologize for what I  
  
did. What I did, I did because I wanted to." He was not able to continue.  
"Zack, please leave-I"  
"I understand if you never want to see from me again, but you have to hear me  
  
out!" He walked closer to her but she took a step backwards.  
"Zack, I wanted to talk to you too about some things, but, tonight isn't really the  
  
best time. Especially in the condition you are in. please, leave for tonight, and come back  
  
tomorrow. We'll settle it tomorrow, okay?"  
"But Rinoa!" Zack pleaded but he wasn't successful as Rinoa turned her back,  
  
away from him. He didn't see a way to change her mind at the moment, so he decided to  
  
listen. He walked towards the exit, and just as he left, he decided to say good bye.  
  
"Rinoa, you know I'll never give up, right? I'll say good bye for now, but, tomorrow, I'll  
  
definitely see you." He left without saying nothing more.  
"Good bye for now then......"  
Rinoa silently walked out of the center herself and went to her room. It was 8:47  
  
when she finally got to her room. She was greeted by her cold bed. She was greeted by  
  
her dark and lonely room. She couldn't help but worry about the day to come.  
(If only I could take back everything I've done. I've done so many wrongs during the past two days since he left. How will I ever last the remaining days without him.......)  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
If this gets too confusing, tell me. I've lost all my notes, so I've been winging my past few chapters. And again, updates will be at least once a week. 


	16. Flashbacks

Flashbacks  
  
Author's note: On the 2nd and 3rd pov, the '.....' will be the conversations in the past and the (.....) will be the thoughts of the person's pov during the present. It's like they are narrating the past during the present.  
  
Confused? Well, it'll be easier to understand once you actually see it.( I hope)  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"So you say you saw 'her'?" Laguna was pacing around he conference room.  
"......Yes...." Quistis, sounded as if she was afraid to say it.  
Knowing what it may mean, and how it may affect his current situation with  
  
Squall, the seemingly confident president became nervous and was attacked by his  
  
chronic leg cramp. "Auuugghh!" He limped to the nearest chair and sat down. He tried to  
  
get his mind off of the pain. "So.....How did he take it?"  
She didn't know how to explain it to him. To put it simply, Squall freaked out, but  
  
she knew that that wasn't enough. "Well.....,"  
Laguna noticed the uneasiness in the former instructor's eyes. "He was quite  
  
upset, wasn't he?" It was more of a statement that question.  
All the blonde woman could do was nod. She too, was stunned. She never  
  
expected to see 'her' there, especially after 'he' ordered her to be killed.  
"I see.....," he walked closed to Quistis and put both his hands on her  
  
shaking shoulders, "I'd like to speak to him. I know the only way, he can forgive me is if  
  
I talk to him."  
Quistis wanted to veto, but she knew that it had to be done. She simply stood  
  
there, watching Squall's father as he walked out of the room. She was about to follow  
  
him, wanting to hear their conversation, but she suddenly stopped as someone called out  
  
Squall's name. It sounded like Laguna's voice. She walked out of the conference room,  
  
only to see the father and son. It seemed that Squall was there the whole time, listening.  
"......." Squall just stood there. His face was being outlined by the  
  
sunlight that shone from the window to his left. Quistis could see his fatigue, and his lack  
  
of sleep in his eyes and his unusually paler skin. Nightmares, that's what probably kept  
  
him awake.  
"Squall?" his father tried to touch his son, but Squall quickly recoiled.  
"How dare you talk about her!" His voice was calm, yet livid. He limped his way  
  
to the conference room once again and sat down. Crouching, like the way he usually sat.  
  
"How dare you......" He shook his head. "It was all your fault!" He almost  
  
broke in tears, "We could have done something.... I could have done something. I  
  
know there must have been a better way.....," but his pride helped him stand his  
  
ground.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Quistis just stood there. She didn't know what to do to ease his suffering, his  
  
mental pain. The thought of not being able to protect the only person that kept him going,  
  
that kept him alive, and the only person who gave him the will to survive.  
She remembered that dreadful event as if it was only yesterday. But it was 5  
  
months ago.......  
It was at that time when the team had finally defeated the sorceress and peace was  
  
at their reach. The time to relax. But unfortunately, their midnight celebration would only  
  
last for but an hour....  
Quistis sat down to the chair closest to the distraught commander and patted him.  
  
Unfortunately, that was all she could do, nothing she could say would make it better.  
(I've known Ellone just as long as Squall did, but somehow, their connection was  
  
so much deeper. I guess I can understand the reason why it would be harder for him to  
  
understand the importance of Laguna's decision. It was for the betterment of the  
  
world....)  
She continued to comfort Squall in her own way, while trying to sympathize with  
  
him, thinking of how he must have felt receiving such a disturbing information at the  
  
time of their celebration; right after they've defeated Ultimecia and just when Rinoa and  
  
him were able to be together.  
(I remember seeing Rinoa and him together on the balcony. Jealous feelings came  
  
over me, but it was interrupted when a flustered SeeD cadet bumped into me, trying to  
  
get the busy commander's attention. I almost felt bad, knowing how they've been waiting  
  
so long for the moment to be together.)  
'Commander Squall! Commander!' The SeeD finally realizing what he'd  
  
interrupted. 'Sir, I've terribly sorry to interrupt, but there is urgent message form Esthar,  
  
regarding Ellone and your father, President Loire!'  
'This had better be good!' He turned to the girl in his arms, 'I'll be back Rinoa, I  
  
promise, just wait for me.' Then he left without looking back.  
(I followed him to his office and waited outside his door. I remember hearing  
  
their voices so clearly. I remembered that it was Laguna's voice that was coming out of  
  
Squall's phone speaker.)  
'Squall, we've decided. Ellone will be killed.'  
Squall slammed his fist on the desk, 'Do you know what your talking about? Do  
  
hear what you're saying? How can you even think of doing that?'  
'I know, she also agreed that it's the right thing to do.'  
'No! You don't understand! This is the girl that you left mom for. To search for!  
  
And now, you'll just decided everything on the spot.'  
'it's for the good of the-'  
'Don't even say that!' he kicked the side of his desk, 'shit!'  
'Squall.....I just thought that I should inform you on our decision. I  
  
didn't call to ask for your permission.....I just thought that you deserved to  
  
know.' He paused for a while, 'we'll go on the procedure tomorrow. Ellone said that it's  
  
best to do it as soon as possible'  
Squall paced around his desk.  
'Ellone wanted to say goodbye to everybody, so......they can come by  
  
before tomorrow afternoon.....that should be enough time.'  
(I knew that Squall realized that Laguna also didn't agree with the idea. He knew  
  
that Laguna would never do it. But he also knows that he's putting his responsibilities  
  
first before his personal feelings. He knew Ellone felt the same way.) She sat still beside  
  
Squall, analyzing his every moves or lack thereof. (I remember hearing Laguna's voice  
  
from the speaker; it showed so much anguish.)  
'Isn't there another way?' Squall's voice was breaking up. His child- like side of  
  
him would've burst into tears, but this commander refused to show signs of emotion;  
  
signs of weaknesses. 'There must be.....'  
'Squall....,' Laguna was about to say something, but he decided against it.  
  
'Just be there......okay? ....Ellone will be waiting.....I'm sorry.'  
  
Then the phone line clicked.  
'wait!' Anger overflowed him and he picked up his wooden chair and threw it  
  
across the room. 'I wanted to talk to her.....' He crouched down onto the floor,  
  
in defeat. 'shit!'  
(I remembered going to Esthar, dressed in black, as if she were already dead.  
  
Squall refused to go. He didn't like goodbyes. He didn't believe in them, knowing that,  
  
she isn't really gone, knowing, hoping, that they'll see each other again.) She turned her  
  
attention to the leg-cramped president. He looked so calm, despite his current physical  
  
pain, but she knew that he was thinking about the same events that happened not too long  
  
ago. Something that may have been better off forgotten.  
She turned back to Squall. (He went anyways. I knew nothing would keep him  
  
from seeing Ellone.)  
'Squall....I know your mad...' Ellone's sweet voice penetrated  
  
Squall's icy shield.  
'I'm not mad.... just...confused.' (he must have been mad. Not to  
  
Ellone, but to himself)  
'This was my decision...' she turned away from Squall's face. She didn't  
  
like the emotion that he was showing. She was afraid that, by looking at him, she may no  
  
longer have the courage to go through it. 'it's better this way.....since everyone  
  
discovered my abilities, all I've caused are problems.'  
'But no one's perfect, sis....you couldn't help it.' He walked towards her.  
  
'it doesn't matter now! Ultemecia's gone, sis. We've defeated her! There's no need to do  
  
this! No one will hold it against you for backing out now. They'll understand.'  
(Squall tried so hard. I happened to have been walking by and heard their  
  
conversation.)  
'There'll be others....there will always be evil.'  
'That's what we're here for! We have the GFs! We have our weapons! You have  
  
the support of the SeeDs! We'll do anything-I'll do anything!'  
She decided to face Squall for the last time. 'Squall, I don't want to argue  
  
anymore. I don't want this to be my last memory of you.....I just want to spend  
  
some time with you guys, but not like this-'  
'Don't talk like that! You're not dead yet!'  
"Quistis?" It was Squall. His blue eyes were staring at her, into her soul. It jerked  
  
her out of her thoughts and into reality. "Do you think it's really her?"  
(How do I answer that question. He sounds like a little boy, yearning for  
  
answers.)  
Laguna was startled when Squall finally spoke after minutes of silence.  
  
"Squall.....I'm sorry."  
Squall knew just how sorry his father was. But this was something that he hoped  
  
he wouldn't run into. This was the reason that kept him form going back to Esthar. He  
  
slowly stood up, from Quistis' comforting arms, and left the room silently.  
Laguna stood to apprehend him.  
"I think it'll be best if he was left alone for now......" Quistis stared at  
  
the door that Squall walked out of. With a single tear falling from her cheeks, the room  
  
was once again quiet.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
' Do you really want to do this sis?' It was the sound of Zell's childish voice.  
(I remembered standing on a corner just across the crowd with Ellone at its center.  
  
They were all saying goodbye. Even though they all didn't want Ellone to go through  
  
with it, they decided to give her the strength.) Squall was staring at the scenery outside  
  
the window of his room. (Maybe I should have given her my strength too. The strength  
  
that she'd given me long time ago. Maybe I should've supported her decision, instead of  
  
arguing about it; but I needed to tell her how I felt!)  
' Zell, you already know my answer to that!' Ellone tried so hard to be cheerful.  
Ellone noticed the lone figure at the corner and approached him. However, before  
  
she was able to reach Squall, she was interrupted by Laguna's sad but determined  
  
call.  
  
'Ellone.....it's time to go...."  
Upon hearing those dreadful words, she quickly glanced at Squall's face. His  
  
expression. Without saying anything else, she smiled at her father-figure and let  
  
him lead the way.  
  
(I remembered refusing Rinoa's pleas, telling me to go to the Sorcerer's  
  
Memorial. I hated that place. I had two dreadful experiences there. One was when I  
  
almost lost Rinoa, and the second is this.) Squall saw the birds that freely roamed the sky  
  
through his window. (As much as I told myself not to go, I ended up doing so anyways)  
'Seal it up!' Those were the dreadful words that Laguna spoke to his men. He said  
  
with so much sorrow. The little girl that he once knew was about to be locked up by the  
  
same person that rescued him.  
  
(I stared at the transparent chamber. I looked at her face from afar and she smiled  
  
at me. I couldn't bear to see her smile like the way she did. It killed so, so I looked away.  
  
Right until she was carried up, she smiled. She was.....happy....but how  
  
could she have been?) "How could she have been happy?"  
"She liked the idea of having participated in keeping this world and us a little  
  
safer." A voice had answered Squall's question from behind.  
Squall turned around and he saw an older duplicate of himself. He didn't feel  
  
anything but hatred towards this man. But he wasn't able to express his loathing. He  
  
simply stared at the man by the door as he watched the man walk towards him and look at  
  
the same sky he was looking at.  
"She told me, on the night that I called to tell you, to make sure that you don't  
  
stop her...." He chuckled, "It should have been me that stopped her. I kept  
  
thinking about the mistake that she was about to do, but she kept on smiling." Laguna  
  
stood up and leaned at the ledge of the window, "I couldn't help but feel at ease. I  
  
couldn't help feeling, when she smiled, that everything will be alright." He tuned to  
  
Squall who was listening intently on every word Laguna said. "Do you know that  
  
feeling? Did you feel it too? Do you experience the same feelings when ever you look at  
  
Rinoa's beautiful smile? I'm sure you have."  
(What does he know? He doesn't know anything but abandoning his family and  
  
running away)  
"She also told me to get along with you. She said that you needed  
  
me.....I would've laughed but I she sounded so serious." He chuckled some  
  
more in an attempt to lighten up the mood and his son. When he looked at his face and  
  
saw the it didn't work, he decided to change the subject. "So.....what are you  
  
gonna do now? How are planning on confronting your past into your future and defeat  
  
Dr. Odine and his new partner Daemon?"  
(I don't know....I have so many things on my mind right now. I'm worried  
  
about Rinoa, I'm....scared? Scared of what I may find out if I continue on with  
  
this mission. This is the first time that I've ever felt so alone in such a long time. I've  
  
lowered my guard and now I find myself depending on others.)  
"You know you can't keep quiet forever..... I know saying sorry will not  
  
change anything. And I'm trying Squall, I'm trying!" Afraid to lose his anger, he decided  
  
that it was time to leave. Just before he walked out the door, he turned again, to Squall.  
  
"By the way, I want you and Quistis to take a break for today. You can continue on with  
  
this mission tomorrow. I want to you rest, as much as you may hate, you are still my son,  
  
and I think about your well being." After looking at his son's eyes one last time, the  
  
president left the room.  
(I know.......you are still my father, and as much as I want to, I will  
  
never hate you.) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Author's note 2:  
  
`I know this update took long. I've struggled enough as it is just to get this chapter done. As I've failed to inform you all, I have a writer's block and also I've been very busy with school, my Ps2, and school (Just this week, I had two tests. Stupid mid-term!). Unfortunately, this may be my last update for a while because my computer is malfunctioning, forcing me to put up this update from my school library. I'll try to get them done, but I may not be able to send it. I'm really sorry for my incompetence and my bad story/chapter. 


	17. NOTE to all those who put up with this s...

NOTE to all those who put up with this story:  
  
Sorry guys! This fic is officially, or unofficially (whatever) had been put on hold indefinitely. I really don't know what to do with this fic, seriously. I know I've had some suggestions, but nothing is making me want to write......... anything! I'm in a total rut and I'm not even ffgal anymore! And I'm not even going to bother transferring The Way We Were Before into my new pen name.  
  
I might still update the story but the chances are extremely slim. It's like one of those "when pigs fly" situation. But you never know, they might evolve.........and when that happens, then I'll be forced to update it then.  
  
Thanks a lot guys! If you really want to know when I do continue the story, then put me in one of those "Author Alerts" or something......... but really, this story is nothing to fuss over, so don't worry about it anymore.  
  
( I'm hypnotizing you!) Forget about The Way We Were Before......... forget it ever existed......... there is no such thing............  
  
When I count to 3 and clap, all is forgotten about The Way We Were Before  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3  
  
CLAP!  
  
So, did it work? 


End file.
